Silent Hill: Incarceration
by EmpathNaga
Summary: A young man is admitted to Alchemilla Hospital after a car accident. But after experiencing the horrors of Silent Hill, it's as if he's been incarcerated in Hell itself as he battles his past for his very sanity. Multiple endings, including possible M/M.
1. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Silent Hill. Some monster designs are my own, but I will say when and where that is. **

**Well…Let's get started…**

**-----**

**Silent Hill – Incarceration**

**-----**

'Pain.

My leg. It hurts.

Where am I?

Why can't I see?

Why does this place smell so odd?'

The blurriness in his head started to fade as the young man opened his eyes to a room full of white. He was lying down in a hospital bed, only wearing one of those gowns that don't close right. It took him a moment before his eyes managed to adjust.

The smell of sanitizer products burned his nose as he tried to move around. He was still fuzzy and his arms came up to his face, as he checked himself, subconsciously. He didn't have his glasses. Hospital probably removed them. His left ankle hurt, and he couldn't move it a lot. It didn't sting so much as it just throbbed. He felt his mullet-length dirty blonde hair around him, and on his face.

"Decided to join the living, huh?"

He looked over to see a man sitting next to his bed. His voice was a bit loud, but that was probably the sleep left in his head. He has wavy, brown hair and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. He had some dark stubble on his face, probably something he would never get rid of. He had good bone structure in his face, and nice, tan skin. He was gorgeous.

"Well, I was here to check on how you were doing." He said. "Good to see you're awake."

"Mmmn…" The young adult muttered. "Who…are you?"

"Doctor Roger Waters." He said, taking out a penlight. "I gotta do this." He looked into his right eye and shone the light into it. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"My name's…Tyler Summers…" The patient answered. "How did I get here?"

After checking his other eye, the doctor put his light away. "You were in a car accident. Spun out into a ditch. There wasn't much damage to your car. But you did hurt your ankle, and we had to put it in a brace."

Tyler vaguely remembered that he was going to a vacation spot he liked, but there was a horrible storm. He tried to find a hotel, but apparently that hadn't worked out.

Dr. Waters continued. "You seem to be doing alright, but we need you to stay in this hospital for about a week for observation." He smiled. "Just in case. Don't want some sort of hemorrhaging to start while you're alone and could be under our care."

"Point made." Tyler said.

"We'll need you to go to a physical therapy session or two, though, just to make sure if your motor functions are good." Waters said. "The brain is a delicate thing."

"What city am I in?" Tyler asked.

"Silent Hill." Waters answered. "You're in Alchemilla Hospital."

Tyler remembered the town's name fleetingly. He'd heard of it, but that was it.

"Your personal effects are all in this chair here." Waters continued. "The police found an MP3 player as well, but if it has radio access, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you not to use it. Pacemakers and life support systems act out around radios and cell phones."

"I hardly listen to the radio anyway. Are my glasses over there?"

"Yeah. Here." Waters gave him his glasses.

Tyler put on his glasses, which helped him feel a lot less naked. Everyone said he had a face for glasses. "Can I put my clothes on now?"

"One moment." The doctor walked over to his left hand, pulling off the clamp on his finger that measured pulse. The machine beeeeeeped continuously for a moment before the doctor turned it off. "You won't need that any more."

"My clothes?" Tyler repeated.

"Pants and a shirt, sure. But your shoes need to stay off." Waters said. "What town do you come from? We need to check your medical records for any medications or allergies."

"Whitegate." Tyler said. "I never go out of state."

"Alright. I'll be back shortly." Waters said, walking out of the room. "You can change while I'm gone." He said without looking at Tyler.

Slowly standing from the bed, Tyler's ankle throbbed painfully as he put pressure on it. He immediately shifted his weight off of it and walked awkwardly over to his clothes. He grabbed his black leather jacket, black shirt, and black jeans. He sat back down on the bed, taking all of the pressure off of his injured ankle.

Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out his MP3 player, and a black hair band. He pulled his long hair into a short, shoulder-length ponytail, and set the player aside. He got out of the hospital gown, and finally looked at his body. He had some bruising up and down his arms, across his chest, and especially on his knees, but it wasn't terrible. He had certainly had worse. He felt his head and felt gauze taped to his head. He must have hit his head pretty hard.

He put on the shirt easily, but when he tried to put on the pants, the cast got in the way. "Damnit." He whispered.

A knock was heard.

Tyler looked up. "That was fast."

"Good system." Waters smiled. "This is Nurse Defoe." He introduced a young woman with dark hair in a pink scrub. "We've gone about notifying your next-of-kin. You're grandparents, I presume?"

"That's right." Tyler said.

"Well, I asked Nurse Defoe to help you if you need it. If you need anything else, she can help." Waters continued. "I need to go check on some more patients."

Waters left, and Tyler just sort of looked at the nurse for a moment before looking at his pants. "Can you help me put these on?"

"Sure, hon." She said. She walked over, taking his pants. "Hold up your legs." He did so, and she, very carefully, put his pants on, wiggling them around his cast. "Anything else?" She asked pleasantly.

"Is there any way I can get like a crutch or something?" Tyler asked. "In case I need to walk to the bathroom, I'd like to put as little weight on my leg as I can."

"Good idea." The nurse said. "I'll see if I can get you a cane."

"Thank you." Tyler said, tersely.

Defoe left and Tyler put his headphones on. He searched through his list of music on his MP3 player and saw a lot of rather dark music. Some music remakes by Marilyn Manson, one Korn song, "Excess" by Tricky, and just to shake up the list, quite a bit of Lady Gaga.

Tyler selected "Excess," and tried to relax to the strangely smooth yet haunting melody. After about ten seconds, however, the device started humming with static. The static became stronger until the song was drowned out. Tyler took off his headphones, looking at them strangely. Though they were away from his ears, he could still hear the static coming through.

Feeling a presence of someone else in the room, Tyler looked up expecting to see Defoe, but what he saw was rather different. Instead, he saw a person in a white robe that touched the floor. They were young, but definitely adult, with long, black hair that slightly obscured their face. The odd thing was that Tyler couldn't determine simply by looking at this person what gender they were.

The figure just stared at Tyler and Tyler, unable to do much else, stared back at him/her/it.

The figure finally blinked it's rather large green eyes and slowly started to move away from the door, still looking at Tyler out of its peripheral vision. Once it was gone, the static slowed and finally dissipated. The chorus of Excess was faintly heard.

"…The heck was that?" Tyler muttered aloud.

He heard the clacking of Defoe's gait as she walked into the room. "Here you are, then." She said, placing a sturdy metal cane by his left hand. "Listen, I brought you some painkillers to help with your ankle. In a couple of hours, I'll need you to go to physical therapy to check your motor functions. It'll help you get used to that cane, too."

"Thank you." Tyler said, still looking at the door. "Did you see someone leave the door?" He asked.

"No. What did they look like?" Nurse Defoe asked.

"Uh…long, black hair, white robe?"

"Was it a man or woman?" Nurse Defoe asked.

"I'm…not sure…" Tyler said. "I'm not making any sense am I?"

"Not really." Nurse Defoe laughed.

"When do you need me to be in the physical therapy?" Tyler asked.

"In about an hour. Take that Tylenol first, though."

"Tylenol?" Tyler asked. "Isn't that a little generic for a hospital?"

"It works better than anything we can give you that won't knock you loopy." The nurse chuckled. "I'll be back in a little while. Once the Tylenol kicks in, it would be a good idea to walk around and get used to using that cane." She watched Tyler take the Tylenol with some water she'd brought, and finally left.

Tyler sat back on the bed, listening to music. After about half an hour, the pain in his ankle softened to a dull throb. He'd broken limbs before, and it didn't hurt nearly as bad. It must have just been sprained. He'd be fine in about a week; he was always a fast healer.

Looking at the metal cane he'd gotten, he decided to try walking with it. It was good and sturdy, and he had little trouble. It was a lot more practical than a crutch. It didn't take too long before he could hobble at his usual walking speed.

He had put his mp3 player in his pocket, and his headphones rested on his shoulders. Despite his player not even being on, he started to hear distortions coming through the headphones. He pulled the chord, unplugging the headphones. Quiet static continued to come from the headphones.

Tyler looked up at the open doorway, half expecting the Ambiguous Phantom from before. Instead, the once bright, white hall was now too dark to see. Curiosity got the better of Tyler and he wandered into the hallway slowly. He looked down the hall and saw that a few lights were still on, but it gave the entire place a horror movie-like effect of suspense and promises of fear.

Tyler turned around to see if the rest of the hallway was the same, and saw the epitome of all fear in all of Silent Hill.

-----

**And that's all for the prologue. I'll be more in-depth later, but this was just to establish the basis for the story. Now, I know that usually, a person isn't allowed to wear their normal clothes when they're admitted to a hospital, but for the purposes of the story, I needed Tyler to be in his normal clothes.**


	2. Gruesome Nightmare

**Chapter 2 – Gruesome Nightmare**

**-----**

Tyler just stared, wide-eyed, and spellbound by the vision of horror in front of him. The creature was a tall, masculine figure with what looked like a butcher's apron, and looked to be holding something rather heavy. Some sort of red light was shining onto it, giving it a bloody red aura. The most terrifying thing about it, however, was the huge, red, metal, pyramidal helmet on its head.

"Pyramid Head." Tyler muttered. It was the first thing that came to his head.

The creature stood several feet away from Tyler, not moving at all. Tyler wondered if it were capable of moving at all. It just – presumably – stared at Tyler, not even moving the slightest inch.

Tyler took one step back and watched the beast, gauging its actions. It didn't do a thing. He took another step, which was not easy to do with the brace or cane. Again, nothing. The creature didn't seem to want to move, so Tyler started walking backwards slowly. Pyramid Head remained motionless, and finally, Tyler turned around, hobbling as fast as he could – which was pretty good, actually – trying furiously to get away from the monster.

Tyler looked back briefly to make sure the thing wasn't following him. The red light was growing fainter, and Pyramid Head remained still.

Tyler looked in front of him again. The static coming from his headphones resting on his shoulders became stronger as he got farther from the creature. Tyler saw a flash of something in the scarce light of the hallway and looked ahead. He kept still, not wanting to go towards anything that could be a source of pain for him.

Finally, two more creatures appeared under the light of a lamp. These weren't nearly as terrifying as Pyramid Head, but they were still frightening. They were nurses, from the looks of it, with old-fashioned nurse's outfits rather than the scrubs the other nurses seemed to wear in the hospital. The outfits were rather risqué, and showed off their chests and thighs. They also wore white high heels and fishnet stockings. Hair covered their faces, making their faces impossible to see. The most prominent feature they had was their arms; they were so long they almost touched the floor and were horribly gnarled and the color of yellowed, decaying flesh. The nurses also carried what looked like long pipes.

"Oh, crap." Tyler muttered. Unlike the Pyramid Head behind him, these Armed Nurses were moving toward him. They moved in an erotic fashion, thrusting their chests forward as they moved. Their heads lolled from side to side, and the pipes dragged along the floor.

The nurses were only a yard or two from him. The one to his right, which was the one closest to him, seemed to straighten itself as it came closer, turning what one could only assume to be its face towards Tyler. It moaned in a way that sounded both painful and erotic at the same time. "Mmmh!"

Tyler weighed his options: go back into the limited safety of his bedroom and get closer to that pyramid-headed thing, or stay and fend off these creatures.

The Armed Nurse started moving much faster, raising its pipe up to attack.

"Come on." Tyler whispered, raising the cane.

The Armed Nurse was quickly in front of him, and Tyler raised his cane as it swung the pipe. The metal CLANGED on each other and the nurse was obviously putting a good bit of effort into her attack, because the sheer force of her swing made Tyler's knees buckle.

Tyler pushed off the pipe with all of his weight, and THWAKED the Armed Nurse across the face. It moaned again, its head snapping to the side, and Tyler took this chance to bring the cane down as hard as he could onto its skull. Blood splattered as the Armed Nurse fell to the ground. Tyler didn't wait to for it to get back up for round two; he hit the nurse on the head again with his cane. The nurse spasmed one last time, and fell limp.

Tyler heard another "Mmmh!" and looked up, seeing the nurse he'd almost forgotten about. The thing tried to hurt him with the pipe, but Tyler managed to sidestep it out of sheer reflex, and cringed as he put too much undue pressure on his ankle. He fell for a moment, and the Nurse saw its chance. It struck, but Tyler managed to fall out of the way onto the floor, the pipe hitting the wall instead. The tile of the hospital wall fell and Tyler managed to set himself into a sitting position as the nurse readied its weapon again.

The Nurse brought its pipe down, but Tyler caught it in his hands, gripping it as hard as he could. The hard metal hurt his hands, but Tyler ignored it for now. The nurse and Tyler struggled, but the Nurse brought it's long, deformed arm around, smacking Tyler hard. He was flung a ways to the left, but he didn't let go of the pipe, wrenching it out of the Nurse's grip.

Tyler stood as the Nurse let out a cross between a moan and a scream in realization that its weapon was gone. The Nurse flung its arm at Tyler again, but Tyler hit it, using the pipe as a baseball bat. He hit the palm of the long arm, and it hit the wall, making the tile fall. The Nurse screamed/moaned again, and Tyler took a huge step forward, hitting the Nurse over the head like he did with the other. The nurse fell to her knees, and Tyler beat her until she stopped moving.

Tyler panted, and stumbled forward, grabbing his cane. He noticed in the dim light that there was a men's room nearby. He walked to it, but looked down the black hall again. The Armed Nurses were still in place, but the red light that had illuminated Pyramid Head was gone. Tyler wondered if that meant he was gone as well. Regardless, he walked into the bathroom.

A single lamp lit the bathroom, and Tyler walked over to the mirrors. He looked at himself. He looked a lot worse than he thought. He had blood on his face from beating the Nurses, but didn't feel any from his shirt. He turned the sink on, and clear, pure water flowed out. Thank God.

He splashed water on his face and wiped away the blood on his face and hands. He looked at his reflection, and fixed his crooked glasses. "What the Hell was that?" He asked himself, the reality of what he'd just done finally catching up with him. He took his headphones off and looked at them. The static was dying down.

Light filtered through the windows and other formerly dim lights in the room flickered on. The static had disappeared. Tyler tentatively walked outside the bathroom with his cane, and saw only the usual hospital. Everything was well-lit, and there were people walking around. Perfectly normal.

"Mr. Summers?"

Tyler looked and saw Dr. Waters walking down toward him.

"I was just about to come get you for your physical therapy session. You okay?"

"I, um…" He thought as quickly as he could. Waters would never believe what he'd just seen, so why bother? "I had a nosebleed. I've had 'em since I was little." Tyler lied. "Is there any blood out here on the floor that you can see? I know it's a biohazard."

"I can't see any. But I'll tell a custodian to check." Waters said. "Are you doing okay walking, or do you need some help?"

"I can get around fine with this cane. It's better than the crutches I needed when I was 15." Tyler laughed under his breath.

"Oh, yeah. Your records said something about a fractured knee." Waters said, walking with Tyler to his session.

"Worst pain I've felt in my life." Tyler grimaced. "You'd think bones wouldn't hurt as much as they do, but it is amazing how much just a hairline fracture will hurt."

"I agree." Waters frowned a bit. "Your records also said that you were in and out of the hospital a lot as a child."

Tyler stopped for a second. "Um, yeah. Can I not talk about that?"

Waters shrugged. "If you don't want to." He noticed a large woman walking around with a huge trash can and cleaning supplies. "Excuse me, Nancy? This patient just had a nosebleed, and I need you to make sure there's no blood in the hallway."

"Sure. I can take my lunch break later, after cleaning up after the patients here." Nancy said in a faux bitter voice. She left, and Tyler got a look on his face like he thought he was being a burden.

"Nancy's always like that. Don't worry." Waters said, lightly touching his arm comfortingly.

"Did you get in touch with my grandparents?" Tyler asked, trying to change the subject.

"They said they would be on the way, but that it would take about two hours to get here." Waters answered.

"Sounds right." Tyler said.

The two of them came to an elevator and went inside, Waters pressing the button for some floor. Tyler didn't see which.

Physical therapy was mostly basic exercises to see if he could do them. Then there was just watching him walk or touching his fingers together to test his coordination. There was also a fake staircase of 5 steps that Tyler walked up with his cane to see if he could. Everything went well, and they could say that he didn't seem to have any adverse brain injury.

Dr. Waters accompanied Tyler back to the ground floor of the hospital where his room was. "Listen, until your grandparents come, we have a rest area for both guests and patients outside." He said. "You can wait out there until they come by. Fresh air will do you some good."

"Thanks. I've only been here a few hours and I'm already sick of this place."

Waters laughed. "Can't exactly blame you." His pager rang. "Oh, man. I gotta go. Listen, the rest area's right next to the guest waiting room; can't miss it." He said, turning around and leaving.

Tyler looked for the guest waiting room, which was a larger room for people who were waiting to see people who were admitted to the hospital. Waters was right – you couldn't miss it. One whole wall was a giant window with double doors leading outside. It was difficult to see outside because it was really foggy. But Tyler could at least see a small pond-slash fountain that one would find fish.

Tyler walked outside. The air was chilly, but it felt good on his skin. He walked over to the fountain, and looked inside. There were no fish, but there was a large amount of coins.

Tyler hadn't taken off his headphones from around his neck this entire time – he figured he could wait until he got back to his room. So when static started crackling from the phones, he immediately looked around him. At first nothing seemed wrong, but then he looked inside the waiting room. The lights all went off at once.

"Oh, god." He whispered, remembering the Armed Nurses from before. "Not again."

He looked at the windows and wasn't sure of what to do. Was he safe outside or not? In the midst of his thoughts, he almost missed the flash of white in the windows. The Ambiguous Phantom was staring at him again. Tyler stood, spellbound. The Phantom slowly turned around and walked into the darkness, vanishing completely.

Tyler's mind started to work overtime. The last time he'd seen the Ambiguous Phantom, the Nurses appeared shortly afterwards. His thoughts were interrupted by a gurgling noise mixed in with a voice of some kind.

Tyler looked and didn't see anything, but looked down and saw a monster crawling towards him. The creature had white skin, rather than the yellowed skin of the Armed Nurses. Its body was cut off at the waist, and its body was just a torso dragging itself across the pebble floor of the rest area with its arms. A bit of its spine was visible. The creature was bald and its eyes were stitched shut. Its mouth, however, had almost no soft flesh around it, and the inside of its mouth was permanently visible. It's chattering teeth were horribly crooked and made a repetitive clicking noise.

The Shambles moved forward on its stomach, reaching out towards Tyler. Tyler didn't give it the chance to get close; he picked up his cane, and used it like a golf club. He let out a grunt of effort when he cracked the cane across the Shambles' face.

The thing let out a noise that sounded like a "GURAAAK!" and Tyler brought down the cane onto its head. The creature stopped moving and blood pooled around its corpse. Well. That hadn't been too hard. Much easier than the Armed Nurses.

Tyler heard more gurgling screeches and saw at least four more Shambles crawling towards him rather quickly. Behind them were two more Armed Nurses, walking towards him suggestively. Apparently, the Nurses liked to travel in pairs.

"Fuck." Tyler muttered.

"Mmmh!" The nurses moaned. The Shambles let out their wet screeches and crawled faster towards Tyler. The Shambles' were obviously the faster of the two, despite the Nurses not having to get close with their long arms and pipes. If Tyler got rid of the Shambles' first, he could worry about the Nurses after.

Using the cane as a golf club once more, Tyler sent one Shambles flying into a Nurse, knocking the two over. They screeched loudly, but Tyler used that time to beat the remaining three Shambles over the head in a whack-a-mole-ish way. They were pretty easy to kill, but they obviously liked numbers.

Behind the now defeated Shambles', the Nurse had flung the torso on top of her off, its head crunching on the stone floor. Despite their erotic disposition, the Armed Nurses didn't seem to appreciate being topped.

Tyler, out of sheer experimentation, picked up one of the Shambles corpses by the neck, surprised at how light it was, and threw it at the Nurses. The Nurse yelled in an erotic way as she fell, but struggled to pick the thing up. Her disproportionately long arms made it a bit difficult to grab a hold of the Shambles.

The other Nurse walked over to her, grabbed the Shambles and flung it off of her companion. When she turned to look at Tyler, however, he was right next to her. Tyler hit the nurse as hard as he could with his cane, and she fell to the ground. Tyler bludgeoned her face in.

The remaining Nurse moaned loudly, but Tyler was right in front of her, and her long arms made it difficult to attack something that close. Tyler punched her stomach, and she let out another moan. She went limp, and Tyler brought the cane down upon her skull several times, until she finally stopped moving.

Tyler looked at the cane's end. There was a good amount of blood all over it. Tyler had no mirror, but didn't see any blood on himself. He was amazed by this. Maybe his black attire managed to hide it, but he had almost no blood on him. He walked over to the fountain and sat down, resting. He put the end of his cane into the fountain, making a stirring motion to wash away the blood on the cane. He pulled it out and shook it dry.

Tyler sure didn't want to stay out here, so he walked inside, hoping that the lights would come back on. They didn't. "Damn. So dark. Where's my room from here?"

Before he could answer himself, he heard a "MMMH!" that was louder than the other Armed Nurses he'd seen so far. He looked and managed, in the limited light, to see another nurse entirely coming down the hallway.

This nurse looked exactly like the other Nurses. Black hair covered her face, her old-fashioned nurse's uniform was very revealing, and she moved in a suggestive fashion as she walked. The main difference, however, was her arms. They were so huge and gnarled that she actually had to drag them behind her.

"Oh, god." Tyler muttered. The Armed Nurses from before were hard enough to deal with. What could he do with something like THIS!? It wasn't like he had a firearm or something!

The Beldam came into the waiting room, and Tyler looked around for something – anything! – that could get him out of this situation! He didn't look fast enough, apparently, because the Beldam threw one of her massive arms at him. He dropped to the floor, and the arm hit the wall of windows, shattering them all with a deafening CRASH!!

Tyler didn't stay still to let any of the glass hit him. He ran. He didn't care where to, he just fucking _RAN._ He ignored the protests from his injured ankle as he ran as fast as he could, not bothering to use the cane. The great thing about those massive arms, however, was that because The Beldam had to drag them behind her, they slowed her down quite a bit.

Blindly turning around dark corners and hallways, Tyler ran, not bothering to see if he had lost The Beldam in the maze of halls.

"MMMH!"

"Oh, FUCK!" Tyler shouted, looking behind him. Even in the very limited light, he could still see the womanly beast behind him. The Beldam had caught up with him!? How!?

Tyler turned back around, and stopped running so fast that he fell backwards onto the floor.

In front of him was a figure standing under a red light with a gigantic knife as long as he was, and a pyramidal helmet. Pyramid Head was back. Only this time he was just a few feet away from Tyler.

"Oh god…" Tyler thought. "I'm gonna die…" The Beldam was behind him, Pyramid Head was in front of him, how the fuck was he going to survive this!? Even worse, Pyramid Head MOVED his head to look at him. Before now, Pyramid Head hadn't moved at all.

Tyler furiously crawled backwards on his palms to try to get away from Pyramid Head, but he walked closer and closer. His Great Knife dragged noisily across the floor, screeching painfully. Tyler looked back and saw that The Beldam had started to move down another hallway, as if trying to get away from Pyramid Head.

The second Tyler had used to look back Pyramid Head had used to stand in front of him. Tyler stared up at the behemoth and held his breath as its free hand came down, grabbing his shirt. Pyramid Head lifted him up off the ground, raising him, and keeping him aloft. Almost as if he was inspecting him.

Tyler used his own hands to support himself on Pyramid Head's thick arm, and could hear metallic breathing from the grilles of the beast's helm. He also saw holes in the helm for someone's eyes, but couldn't see the eyes themselves. Tyler waited with baited breath as Pyramid Head simply held him in the air for a moment.

Pyramid Head threw Tyler behind him like a rag doll, and the young man landed flat on his back. Pain and shock from the impact wracked his body instantly, subsiding just as quickly. From his current position, Tyler could see Pyramid Head walking away from him, down the same hall The Beldam had gone down.

Tyler fought to stay awake, but failed as his body and head sang out in pain from the impact with the floor along with fatigue from running and fighting. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the tip of the Great Knife going down the hall.

-----

**Yeah, um…Pyramid Head doesn't want to kill Tyler. Why? I'll tell you guys later. It'll fit into the story later, but not now.**

**Some notes on the monsters:**

**Armed Nurse – Nurses seem to be a recurring theme among the monsters in all of the Silent Hill games, so here we go. These nurses are halfway mine; I gave them long hair and floor-length arms, but other than that, they're Silent Hill's.**

**The Beldam – Basically a supped-up version of the Armed Nurse, except she has no weapon; she doesn't need it. There's only one, so she's more of a Boss than anything else. I'll get to what the monsters represent later. Again, it wouldn't fit with the story. You don't know enough about Tyler just yet. :)**

**Shambles – Originally called Torsos, these I came up with on my own, so don't go copying it, okay? They're the weakest of the monsters, but like to show up in numbers. They're like bugs; numerous and annoying.**


	3. Clawing at your Skull

**Chapter 3 – Clawing at your Skull**

**-----**

The first thing Tyler was aware of was the pain coming from his head, radiating from the back. He immediately scrunched his eyes from the pain, but hesitantly opened them.

"Fainting isn't that uncommon with head injuries. The only problem is, now his head's taken a bit of a beating, and it's a very important part of the body."

That voice…Dr. Waters. The sleep and pain made his mind fuzzy.

"I always said he had a hard-ass head, and now it's finally done him some good!" said an older female voice. His grandmother, Grace.

"Nnnh…Hello?" Tyler asked in a half-loud voice.

"You're awake!" Grace said, coming into the room. The woman was slightly haunched over and had a thin face. She wore a sweater with cacti on it and jeans. She placed her brown purse in a chair, and stroked her grandson's face. "How you doin', baby?"

"I'm a little off…" Tyler said. "My head hurts."

"You fainted." said a female voice. Nurse Defoe was in there with them. "Hit your head. Again."

"Like I said, his hard head's finally doing him some good!" Grace cackled.

"Where's Granddaddy?" Tyler asked.

"Ray's at Bojangles." Grace said. "He came in to see how you were doing and then left."

To some this might have seemed brusque, but Tyler nodded in understanding. His Granddaddy Ray had a thing about hospitals. Usually you couldn't drag him into one no matter how hard you tried. Just that he came into the room showed that he had put as much as he could behind him to make sure his loved grandson was okay.

"Tell him I love him and that I'm glad he made it that far." Tyler smiled.

"And what about me?" Grace asked in a mock-indignant voice.

"I love you too, Granny. How could anyone not love you?" He asked, meaning every word of it. His grandparents were saints as far as he was concerned.

"Well, this has turned out to be some vacation, huh?" Granny asked, and Tyler laughed. It felt good to be with his family again. Especially after the mindfuck hell he'd been through.

"As much as I hate to break this up," Dr. Waters said, "I need to check him out. Another head injury could be pretty bad." He walked over to the side opposite Grace, and held out a flashlight like one would find in a utility drawer.

"What happened to the penlight?" Tyler asked.

"A combative patient broke it." Water frowned. "This'll have to do." He shone the light in both of Tyler's eyes at once, since the flashlight was so big and he couldn't do much else. "Okay. Your pupils are okay. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three."

"Good. Any nausea? Dizziness?"

"No. Just exhaustion." Tyler said. "What time is it?"

The doctor checked his watch. "Five in the afternoon." Tyler knew it was the day after the crash because after he woke up he'd noticed a calendar right by the door.

"Okay…" Tyler thought of something. "Hey, what happened to my car, anyway?"

"You just now thought of that?" Grace shook her head. "A wrecker service took it away. We tried to get them to let it go and get it repaired, but since you're the licensed owner, you'll have to make the call, not us."

"Great." Tyler said. "God knows what'll happen to my insurance."

"Well, you can take care of that." Grace said. "You make enough for a few more bucks, and the accident wasn't severe."

"If you don't mind my asking, what does he do for a living?" Waters asked.

"I'm a floriculturist at a plant nursery." Tyler said. "Which is a fancy way of saying that I work with flowering plants in a greenhouse. But I like it and it pays well, so…" He trailed off.

"Sounds like you chose well." Waters smiled.

"Three years of college and a double major just so I can get paid to my hands dirty." Tyler laughed. "But my boss says I have a good eye for detail, so I weed and prune. Basically, I'm the guy who makes everything look pretty."

Everyone laughed. "Well, that's why people buy plants, so it's a handy skill, I'm sure." Waters laughed. "Well, all kidding aside, I do need to schedule an x-ray. Two whacks on the head, we need to check out. I think we can get it ready in about twenty minutes. The sooner the better."

"Um, wait a sec…" Tyler started. "That huge window in the waiting room…"

"What about it?" Waters asked.

"Is it okay?"

Waters looked at him oddly. "What do you mean?"

That was all the answer Tyler needed. "I guess I must have dreamed it," He lied.

"Huh." Waters said. "Well, you guys keep talking, and I'll come and get you for an x-ray." He left.

"Granny," Tyler turned to Grace. "How long have I been out?"

"About half an hour." She said. "I've been right here the whole time."

"Have you eaten?" Tyler asked.

"No." Grace said. "I haven't been hungry, baby. Besides, I know what kind of food they have here."

"I'd think the cafeteria is better than the food they give patients." Tyler said. "Go eat."

"…alright, but I'll be right back." Grace said, getting up to leave.

Nurse Defoe got closer to Tyler. "Listen, one of your prescriptions says 'before bed,' so at about 9, I'll come back to give it to you. How's your ankle doing?"

"Throbbing." He said. "Mild pain, but not bad."

"That's good. It's only been about two hours since I gave you that Tylenol, so I wanted to make sure that it was working." Defoe said. She looked out the door before getting an uncomfortable look on her face.

"What is it?" Tyler asked, not missing it.

"I know it's none of my business, and if you don't want to tell me, just say, 'It's none of your business, bitch!'" She started, "But why are your grandparents your next of kin?"

Tyler looked at her for a moment before saying, "It's none of your business, bitch."

Defoe let out a snort of amusement. "Can't help it; human curiosity."

"I just don't like thinking about it, okay?"

Nurse Defoe nodded. "Believe me, I understand. Well, I don't think I'm needed here, so you stick around until Dr. Waters comes back for your x-ray."

"Where am I going to go?" Tyler asked with a bland "duh" look on his face.

The nurse smirked. "Good point." She left.

Tyler looked around and found his glasses on the side table, picking them up and placing them back on his face. He felt along his head where he remembered feeling the floor connect with his skull and felt bandages there wrapped around his head. He also realized that he was in the hospital smock again. They must have taken his clothes off to check for other signs of trauma.

Tyler sat up in the bed, his body aching all over as he did so. He looked for his headphones, and saw them on the table next to him. He kept them close. So far, every time he was alone, the hospital went dark and those…_things_ had shown up, and static came through his headphones. But even more strange, that Phantom had appeared before hand. Now he knew that the Phantom appeared before the monsters. Was it trying to warn him or something? Tyler made sure he knew where his cane was, as it had served him well so far, and noticed that Dr. Waters had forgotten his flashlight. As much as he liked the doctor – he was a nice guy so far – he thought he might need that flashlight if the hospital went dark again, and so hid it in the space between the bed and the table next to it.

For a good bit, Tyler sat in the bed, apprehensive. He was expecting the entire time for the darkness to come back, and for the static to start back up. But he saw Grace walk back into the room, and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He talked with his grandmother for a good bit before Waters came by again.

"Okay, we got a free X-ray room." He said. "I need you to fill out some papers first."

"Of course." Tyler groaned. He looked over the paper. Mostly, it was questions about weather or not he had any adverse reactions to getting x-rays taken. He filled it out quickly.

Tyler got up, grunting painfully as he did so. "You okay, baby?" Grace asked.

"Sore. But I'm okay." He answered. "You've been here for an hour, and Granddaddy's still out. You guys go home, okay?"

"Are you sure, Tyler?" Grace asked. "You're sure you don't need us?"

Tyler smiled. "Just get home. I know it took you guys a while just to get here, so go already. And it's a long drive, so you don't have to come up here a lot."

Grace looked unsure, but finally smiled. "Okay, baby. You get better and I'll come by in a few days."

"Thanks, Granny." Tyler hugged her again, holding onto her tightly. With all that was going on, he suddenly got this feeling of uncertainty concerning his beloved grandmother. He wasn't sure if he would see her again. "I love you. Tell Granddaddy I love him too, okay?"

"Alright, baby." She said, letting go. Tyler let her leave.

"Well, let's get you x-rayed." Waters said.

The doctor led the way to the x-ray room, and some male nurse told him what to do. "Alright, stand right here, and this thing will take an x-ray of your skull. Perfectly safe."

"So safe that you're going to stand behind a lead screen." Tyler pointed out.

"If I stood anywhere near it, it might mess the x-rays up."

"Why? Do you emit radio waves or something?" Tyler asked. The nurse just rolled his eyes.

"Just stand right there. And put this vest on." He said, giving him something to block the X-rays. Tyler stood still and turned eventually to get a side-view of his head. "Okay, we'll wait for these to develop. In the meantime, just sit on that chair." The nurse said.

Dr. Waters and the male nurse left while Tyler laid down on this weird combination chair and couch thing with an upright back. He sat around, lost for a moment in random thoughts flying through his head, keeping his cane close to him. But the hospital stayed just as normal as ever.

Dr. Waters came back into the room and put the x-ray pictures up on a light-up board. "Well." He said, sounding impressed. "No fractures that I can see. And you seem to be coherent." He looked at Tyler with a thoughtful look on his face. "Can you turn around?"

Tyler sat up on the couch/chair and turned so his back was facing Waters. He expected cold doctor hands to touch his back or something, but he felt Water's firm, warm hands undo one tie on his hospital gown, exposing only his back. The doctor hummed thoughtfully before tying the gown back.

"You've got a bad bruise on your back. Are you sore at all?" Waters asked.

"Yeah." Tyler said. "My ribs hurt a lot."

"Your back and spine must have absorbed most of the shock from the fall." Waters said. "I'll tell a nurse to get you some more Tylenol. In the meantime, I don't want you to move around more than necessary. Your torso's probably still recovering from falling onto this hardass floor." He said, tapping his shoe on the floor. Tyler snickered.

"How long will it be until this pain goes away?" Tyler asked.

"About a day. Two tops." Waters answered. "Well, let's get you back to your bed."

"Okay." Tyler said as they left the room. "Now I get to laze about, and I can say its doctor's orders." They both laughed. "Though, given where I am, I can't do much else." Waters shrugged, agreeing.

On the way back, Tyler asked, "So what passes for food around here?"

Waters frowned. "I'm really not sure. I don't have any say in the menu around here. Unfortunately."

Tyler laughed, but couldn't help looking around. There were patients who were having trouble walking like he was, but most of them were elderly people in walkers hooked up to IV stands and other medical machines that he couldn't identify. They were all worse off than him, but they all had nurses. This doctor was going out of his way to help him. Why was he being so nice?

"Alright. Into bed." Waters said, getting the door for Tyler. "Dinner is in thirty minutes, and I can ask some of the nurses to get you some more Tylenol later."

"Thanks."

"If you need anything we can provide, wake up a nurse." He joked. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The doctor left and Tyler sat around thinking about what the fuck had happened. He had to act normal in front of people, and he lost his emotions when he was in any crisis situation. He became robotic as a survival instinct. Now, alone, Tyler thought back on what the hell had happened.

What were those things and why had he been the one that this had happened to? Why hadn't the one with the helmet killed him? He could have broken his neck so easily or done something much worse. Obviously, the other creatures wanted to hurt him. Why? Why did the hospital suddenly go dark when that happened? And what's more, where was everyone when this happened? Everything and everyone was gone. It's like he was being singled out by whatever this was. But there was nothing special about him!

Except…

No! No, that can't be it! He was innocent! He hadn't done anything! It was all HER fault! If it wasn't for HER, then HE would still be here! GOD, he hated her! He hated her more than anything! It was this hate for her that made him hate women in general.

Enveloped in his inner rage and memories, he hardly noticed when someone came inside the room. It was a nurse with red hair. "Here's dinner." She said in a pleasant voice.

"Thanks." He said brusquely. 'Dinner' was what looked like chicken, grapes, and blue jell-o. The nurse smiled at him and left to attend to others.

The chicken was dry, the grapes were…grapes, and the jello tasted like dish detergent; sugar-free. You'd think if they were trying to keep people healthy in a hospital, they'd try not to starve them!

Tyler figured that it would be about three hours before any nurse came with the sleep-aid he took, and looked at the television in the room. "What the hell." Tyler said. He turned it on. He learned quickly that he could only use a channel up button, and couldn't go backwards. Well, that was pointless! He finally found some channel with some halfway-okay sitcoms and watched them numbly, not really thinking about what was on the screen.

'_HOW COULD YOU!?'_

'_Don't say a word.'_

'_I love you, son.'_

'_Why are you even in my life?'_

'_I'll keep you safe.'_

'_All you do is cost me money I could be spending on so much better!'_

Tyler cringed in his bed, hitting his forehead against his palms. God damnit! Why did these memories have to do this!? He didn't have any control over the situation! He knew that!

…So why did it hurt so badly?

It always had hurt. It would always hurt. First physically, now it hurt his mind. Guilt. Sorrow. Anguish. Suffering. Betrayal. It all tore at him from the inside out. He could hardly stand it. He had thought of hurting himself so very many times. But no. That wasn't the answer. That would lower him. That made him weak, and he needed to be strong.

He tried to turn his brain away from this train of thought, and could only think about Dr. Waters. He was being so odd. He had led him everywhere and shown him more attention than any other doctor he'd had in his short 22 years. Why was he being so nice? He wasn't unpleasant to be around, so it wasn't like Tyler minded. He kind of liked being with the doctor. He felt much more…at ease. Calm. It was nice…

DAMN IT! Didn't his thoughts ever listen to him!? He didn't want to think of someone like that! He couldn't get used to being near anyone. That's the one thing that brought him more pain than anything.

Tyler turned his attention back to the television, determined to block out his thoughts. What better way than to turn your brain to mush with an hour's worth of sitcoms with broken humor?

Tyler lost track of time and felt his thoughts fade away. This TV stuff really worked. It felt like it was just half an hour before he heard a nurse come into the room.

"Hello." She said. "I'm supposed to give you some of these pills at bedtime, so this is when we usually do so." Tyler looked at the TV. Nine o'clock.

"Thanks. I could use some sleep." He said, taking the pills. He made sure they were what he was used to taking. He downed the medicine with some water and noticed a second cup in the nurse's hand.

"These are for when you wake up." She said, setting down some Tylenol and a cup of water. "Your leg will probably be throbbing."

"Thank you." Tyler said, sitting back to enjoy the effects of the medicine. What this stuff did was it was supposed to be an antidepressant, but it also made you feel disoriented and dizzy. Tyler best described it as being drunk as hell without any alcohol. It was perfect for getting to sleep. Before too long, Tyler felt very dizzy despite lying down, and curled up under the thin blanket.

The fogginess of his drugged sleep crept into his mind, and he fell into a dreamless rest.

-----

**Mostly character analysis this chapter, and some foreshadowing about Tyler's past. Hopefully I didn't give too much away. I'm doing everything in my power not to make Tyler a Gary Stu. Anyway, I would like some feedback. If this story is horrible, tell me so. So please, go ahead and tell me what needs improvement.**


	4. Scarlet Ice

**Murder Junkie****: I didn't say anything last time because when I got your review, I literally had just finished writing the chapter. Thanks for getting interested in my story. Hopefully, you'll come to like it.**

**ThePyroInTheCorner****: Thanks! I plan to!**

**sentfromsilence37****: Thank you for the constructive criticism. I hope you stick around further. And, to answer your question, the names of the monsters are just tools for me to use and for the reader to use. It makes it a lot easier than saying, "The creature with no lower body," or just, "The monster." Tyler thinks of them collectively as monsters and is a little too busy fending them off to actually name them in his own mind.**

**And thanks to all the lazy people who don't want to review. I won't get mad; I do it all the time.**

**-----**

**Chapter 4 – Scarlet Ice**

**-----**

Tyler felt cold all over as he shot up in bed from the sheer shock of the temperature. He looked around and could barely see an inch in front of his own face. He grabbed his glasses, and put them on, but it didn't help. It was just too dark. Somehow, though, his glasses were fine and didn't fog up. He could hear very faint static, which could only mean two things: One, he was in the nightmare he'd faced before, and Two, the nightmare was getting more developed. Up until now, a few scarce lamps lit his way, but now, no such luck.

He saw his own breath, but very little else in the cold darkness. The thin cloth of the hospital gown and the bed's even thinner blanket did nothing to warm him. He'd always hated the cold. He remembered that he'd put the flashlight he'd stolen-slash-borrowed by the bed. He blindly looked for it, finally grabbing the handle. He lifted it up, and turned it on.

The light almost completely reflected back at him, and now the world seemed even colder now that he saw his surroundings. All of the walls of his room were completely made of ice. The doorway was now a warped, trapezoidal opening, and the television was iced over. Icicles hung from the ceiling, which was somehow still tile. The floor was tile as well, but had a blue-ish tint in the very faint light.

Tyler tried to get up from his bed, but put too much pressure on his ankle. He hissed in pain and immediately sat back down. Remembering the night before, he looked over at the Tylenol cup, and the water next to it. The water had frozen. Tyler had never taken any medicine before without something to drink, and so didn't want to take the chance of choking to death on pain pills. He grudgingly lifted himself from the bed, standing on the bottom part of his foot and toes, trying to keep his heel off the ground. This was especially difficult considering his foot was in a brace designed to keep his ankle straight.

He walked clumsily to the doorway with his cane, the cold, cold floor making his bare soles numb. Subconsciously, he was grateful that the metal end of the cane didn't stick to his palm. He kept his flashlight in one hand, and had put his headphones around his neck again. They whined, but it wasn't nearly as loud as when something was near. Walking with some difficulty out of the room, Tyler went outside to check on the state of the rest of the hospital. It was still dark, no light whatsoever, and all of the walls were still ice.

Tyler walked on, trying to get to the rest area, somewhere open where he wasn't restricted by the hallways. He kept going and at one point looked into a room where a patient was supposed to be. Instead of a human, there was an impossibly perfect ice statue under a blanket. It didn't look like a frozen human; it looked like a statue made purely of ice.

Tyler continued down, waiting for the static to increase at any moment and for the Ambiguous Phantom to reappear. But he finally found a very slight source of light at the end of the hallway. He figured that it came from the window wall. As he continued, however, he started noticing that in the ice there was what appeared to be some sort of redness. He looked at it, and it looked like frozen blood. Thin liquids would freeze smoothly, but viscous liquids like blood froze in a more prominent manner where you could practically see all of the dimensions of the still fluid.

There were streaks of frozen blood in the ice leading to the opening in the hall to the rest area. When Tyler finally came inside of the room, he felt as if he himself had frozen, purely from fear. Within the two-story high walls of ice, bodies were now plainly in view despite the ice itself being opaque. Blood covered the insides of the walls, and the bodies were all frozen in painful positions, obviously trying to impossibly escape their prison. Every so often, a body part such as a face, knee, or hand had made it out of the ice. All of these parts were skeletal, while all else was perfectly preserved.

Tyler fell from the shock of this horrible vision, falling hard onto his backside. He dropped the flashlight, but it only rolled on the floor, illuminating everything slowly like a macabre slideshow. Tyler's body felt numb yet also felt like needles were pricking him all over. He panted hard, and scrunched his eyes closed, curling up in the middle of the floor.

"Oh, god..." he muttered aloud. He felt his eyes sting while hot tears streamed onto his face and glasses. He didn't want to see this. He didn't deserve this hell! There was nothing he had done that warranted this nightmare! He cried out in sheer emotional pain, still not moving. Was he going to become like those bodies? Screaming and frozen in eternal agony?

Tyler felt some form of adrenaline pump into his body as his mind ran this thought over and over. From what he had experienced so far, one thing was clear. If he did nothing, he would die. He tensed his muscles, getting ready to use them and slowly looked out from behind his hands and through his bangs at the frozen hell. His heart was beating so fast, he could actually see slight distortions in his vision as it pumped. He stood. He was so tired now and so cold. His ankle hurt like hell and his very bones ached.

He grabbed his cane and the flashlight. He had to think. Why would he see this place? There has to be something of some meaning here. He looked at the walls, fighting the urge to vomit at the horrid imagery, looking for any sort of difference in any continuing pattern. He established one pattern in the way the bodies were frozen: All of the bodies were male. Tyler was somewhat thankful for this. The female body disgusted him. Thanks to HER.

Tyler got sick of standing, and looked around. In several chairs there were more impossibly perfect effigies mimicking people. A number of them sat in chairs, and some were children playing with toys that were now frozen in small glaciers. The only place with almost no ice was a large desk Tyler assumed was for appointment making and the like. Something was different about that desk.

Hoping beyond hope that that something was useful, the young man hobbled to the desk, and looked at it from the front. Nothing special so far. He walked around it, using his scrutinizing eyes to pick up anything. Finally around the desk, Tyler saw blood. It was in the shape of a hand sliding down the desk's drawers. He needed a free hand, so he sat down in the rolling chair and freed himself of his flashlight. The light shone upon half the room, and the reflective properties of the ice illuminated it. It didn't make the room entirely visible, but at least he could make out things rather than just vague silhouettes He opened the drawer slowly, and listened for the static to change. It was still quiet.

There was a gun in the desk. Tyler looked at it for a good bit of time. He hated guns. He hated pistols so much. They had done so much damage to him. But, he considered the situation he was in. He could barely even stand without his cane, so he couldn't use it as a weapon. That left him with this. Besides, it would be best to attack some of these things from a distance.

He picked it up, using his limited knowledge of guns to check its bullets. It had a magazine and it had bullets. No idea how many, though. He opened the drawer all the way and saw another mag. He took it, not even questioning why a gun would be in a reception desk. With what he'd seen, questioning anything would only get you more questions than answers.

Tyler jumped when the static suddenly spiked in volume and looked up. He saw in one of the three hallways into the rest area the Ambiguous Phantom from all of the times before. Tyler didn't need to shine a light on it; the Phantom was luminous enough on its own. Just like before, the Phantom stared at him, and walked away into the darkness. It didn't seem to need to breathe, however, because its breath wasn't visible. Although Tyler had to wonder what he was doing thinking logically at a time like this.

Metallic clattering was heard. This was an unfamiliar sound to Tyler. He had heard moaning from the Armed Nurses and The Beldam, wet screeches from the Shambles, and Pyramid Head's knife made an ungodly screech. Tyler listened carefully. The sound was coming from his right side. There was a hallway parallel to where he was. A monster came into the room, slowly curving around the corner. It seemed to see him and came out into full view.

This monster had an androgynous human body with gray skin, and was so emaciated it looked more like a skeleton someone tied something tight to. Its head was bald and there were indentations where the eyes should have been, but there was just flesh. Its mouth was stuck open in an exaggerated yawn that was twice as long as the rest of its face. The mouth had no tongue or teeth; just a gaping black maw. Its body was hunched over with bloodied knife blades protruding from its back. Its fingers were knives as well.

It saw Tyler despite having no eyes, and screamed. It was the loudest thing Tyler had ever heard in his life. He immediately covered his ears, but it didn't help. He scrunched his eyes shut, and remembered through the disorienting noise that this thing was trying to kill him. He managed to open his eyes, and saw the Shiv running right at him.

The Shiv was upon him in seconds, faster than anything else Tyler had seen so far. Tyler put his foot on the ground and pushed. The rolling office chair slid back, and the bladed hand missed him, going between his open legs and lodging itself in the cold stone floor.

Tyler raised his cane for a counterattack, expecting it to attack again, but the Shiv was stuck. It kept pulling at its arm, trying to get the floor to let go. It screamed each time it pulled. Tyler watched it for a moment in sheer amazement at how easily it had been incapacitated, but remembered what the thing was. He remembered too late; the Shiv had pulled its arm free. It tilted its head back and let out another scream. Tyler, again, covered his ears out of sheer reflex, and only scrunched one of his eyes closed. The almost feral creature attacked again, this time a side-swipe.

Tyler ducked in the chair as the Shivs fingers shredded the backing, and again stuck in the icy wall. Tyler didn't want it to have the chance to attack him again; he attacked with his cane, bludgeoning the monster. Blood flew and the Shiv screeched in short bursts as it was struck. Tyler hit it a total of five times on the head before the Shiv managed to pull itself free again. This thing had good stamina!

The Shiv screeched instead of outright screaming this time, and lunged at Tyler, leaping into the air. Tyler fell from the chair, and the monster landed on top of it, toppling it over. The thing lifted itself up, and looked at Tyler, who was just getting over hitting the floor. The monster put its fingers together like a lance and lunged again. Tyler rolled out of the way. The Shiv's fingers were stuck once more in the floor. Tyler stood painfully, no longer feeling the cold because of terror and adrenaline, his ankle and side protesting as he moved. The Shiv tried ot free its arm again, and Tyler bashed it on the head several times before it finally pulled its arm out and landed on the floor from the force behind the pull. The knives on its back lodged in the floor, trapping it.

The monster flailed like an overturned turtle and screamed just as loudly as before. Tyler covered his ears reflexively and saw the pistol fall from the desk. He moved over to it, picked it up, and shot at the monster. The gun recoiled and pain from the kinetic energy traveling through his bruised arm shot through Tyler's arm and back. But the screaming stopped. The Shiv finally stopped moving.

Tyler heard loud ringing in his right ear, and was deafened by silence in the other. The only sound was the quieted static in his headphones. How the hell had those things stayed on his shoulders? He stood. He looked at the monster he had just finally managed to kill. "Fucker." He muttered. Normally, Tyler was more reserved than that, but in this situation, there was little else that could be said. Numerous beats to the head, and it was finally killed by a bullet.

The ringing started to quiet itself as Tyler stood with the gun and his cane in his hand. He felt the pain in his ankle, but something made him not care anymore. He was in so much pain, but he didn't feel it. Tyler heard wet squelching noises, and looked at the doorways. He stood roughly in the center of the room. Behind him was the outdoor portion of the rest area. Now that he looked, he saw that behind him, in front of him, and to both his left and right, two Shambles apiece were coming down the hallways, eight total. One in each hall crawled on the floor while the other of the hall was crawling on the icy wall.

Something primal in Tyler made him not care that these things were coming after him. Now, they just pissed him off.

"Come and get it." He growled, not even caring if the earless torsos could hear him or not.

The ones in front of him were closest, so Tyler raised the gun, and fired a few shots at the things. One went down, hit right in the head. The other leapt off the wall, and Tyler fired at it. It landed right at his feet, not moving. The ones to his right and left leapt off the walls at the same time. If they really thought that they could get to him that way, then…

Tyler stepped back a good ways, and the Shambles hit each other like some impossible action movie. They fell to the floor, screeching in pain, but Tyler grabbed his cane off the ground, and hit them both several times until they stopped moving. The Shambles on the wall behind him leaptoff as well, but Tyler managed to hit it midair with his cane. The Shambles went flying into an icy wall, and fell with a wet "splotch."

Blood had started to pool on the floor. Tyler's feet were covered in it. It felt surprisingly warm, and Tyler found himself wondering just how the Shambles could bleed when they died if their cut-off waistlines didn't bleed.

Three left.

The ones on the floor in each hallway let out particularly loud gargles at the knowledge of their comrades' demise. How they could tell with their lacks of senses, Tyler didn't know. The three remaining Shambles set themselves up on their arms, using them as impromptu legs.

"What is that supposed to do?" Tyler asked aloud, not expecting an answer.

The Shambles all walked on their new legs, faster than before because of how they didn't have to drag their bodies around. Tyler shot one to his left, and looked just in time to hit the one to his right with his cane upside the head. Another shot, and it was dead.

A loud screech was heard behind him, and Tyler turned sharply, and the Shambles was upon him. It had somehow managed to jump with its arms and latched onto his own torso. It screamed wildly, wrapping its arms around his neck, obviously trying to choke him. Tyler fell onto the floor, stomach-down. The Shambles was beneath him now. The impact with the floor stunned it, and Tyler lifted himself onto his knees. It kept screeching and Tyler finally started slugging the thing in the face.

"Just. Shut. The. Fuck. UP!" Tyler screamed. He felt the thing's teeth cut his knuckles, but didn't care. Finally, he stopped punching as he felt the thing go completely lifeless.

Tyler crawled over to his cane and gun, and placed the gun on the desk next to the flashlight. His adrenaline rush was over, his mind was normal. The pain of his recent activities caught up with him, and his foot and arm seared in pain. His eyes watered, and his body fell limp. He was so tired, and almost delirious with how much pain he was in. He looked at himself through his blood-spattered glasses. He was covered in pinpoint blood drops, making his gown and legs look like some pointillism painting.

He heard a loud noise. He looked over at the apparent source, and saw a brand-new monster. This thing had brown skin and was overtly male. It had huge muscles, and its head had been cut off. There was a face on its stomach. Below the stomach, its male genitalia were visible. The face screamed in apparent pain, but Tyler's tired ears only heard a muffled sound.

"Fuck it." He said aloud. "I can't fight anymore." He turned his head away from the Ideal Man and closed his eyes. It was then that he heard a loud moan as well. The Beldam had come back. She dragged her arms behind her and came into plain few. Tyler looked between the two monsters. He couldn't do any more. He hurt too much, and his body refused to move. The Beldam raised its arm, flinging it in Tyler's direction. The enormous hand was at least as large at Tyler, and he knew he couldn't avoid it. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact.

It never came.

He finally cracked one eye open and saw The Ideal Man with its own arms around The Beldam's. It flung it away, crashing into the thick icy walls. The Beldam screeched its disapproval and attempted to attack The Ideal Man. Tyler watched at The Beldam swatted at the male monster, but the monster kept deflecting the arms by punching at them. The thing had to have supernatural arm strength. It took Tyler's mind a bit to understand just what he was seeing.

"They're fighting…" He muttered. "Why…?"

Tyler couldn't take any more. He just couldn't stay awake. Darkness consumed him and the world around him was drowned out into a dull din.

**-----**

…**Not much else this chapter. It's at a good place here. I could go farther, but I think this is nice for now. This chapter was to set up for the next few chapters, and to introduce the last of the monsters.**

**Some notes on Nowhere: To me, Nowhere, or the Otherworld, whichever you want to call it, manifests itself as a person's personal hell. Tyler's is the one seen in the story. Why it looks that way will be explained later. Like, next chapter. Maybe. I think.**

**The Ideal Man: This is just…weird for me. And you too, I'm sure. A monster trying to fight off another monster? Doesn't make sense. Well, when you learn about Tyler's past next chapter, hopefully some things will make more sense. Again, there is only one, so it's kind of a sub-boss.**

**Shivs: Originally named Backstabbers, these monsters are especially strong. They represent Tyler's emotional anguish and suffering, and the very real, stabbing, painful sensations he feels because of it. I know this might not be true of all people, but whenever I feel particularly torn up inside, with all kinds of negative emotions bottled up inside of me, it feels like something is clawing at my back, trying to get out. So that was the inspiration for this one.**

**Tell me what you think, and if anything in particular needs revising. And if you liked it, keep an eye out for more chapters.**


	5. Haunting Demons

**Chapter 5 – Haunting Demons**

**-----**

Tyler's mind slowly came into focus as he saw white. He was in his hospital room again. He felt mildly sick of the sensation of waking in here after these nightmares. He felt a pressure in his arm and his mind felt buzzed. His body felt light, as if his limbs could float away in space if they weren't attached to him. He looked at his arm. An IV. He couldn't feel any pain. It must have been some good stuff. There were bruises up and down his arm.

"You're awake." said a male voice, though Tyler immediately recognized it.

Dr. Waters stood right by the door, looking at him with a very serious and troubled expression.

"Thanks for the drip. Feels nice." Tyler said in an asinine voice. "But I can't say I like being tied to a machine. I hate restraint."

"I'm glad you're awake, Tyler." He said, sitting down in a chair at the end of the bed. "We need to talk."

Tyler managed to sit himself up. "What is it?"

"How do you keep getting hurt?" Waters asked.

"What do you mean?"

Waters looked away for a second. "We found you in the guest reception area. You were covered in blood and you had bruises all over your arm. There were cuts on your knuckles like you'd been in a fight. What happened?" He asked forcefully.

Tyler looked at him. He let out a snort of bitter amusement, looking away. "You'd never believe a word of it."

Waters looked at him. "Try me."

"Why?" Tyler asked, irked. "So you can declare me insane? You won't believe me. Hell, I don't even know if I believe it."

Waters sighed. "We took samples of the blood off your glasses." He started. "We have resources here to test blood and match it to people in the hospital."

Tyler sneered. "And?"

"It matched your blood."

Tyler looked at the door, thinking. Of course. Why not? Everything else had been completely fucked up so far. That only made sense. In the sense that it made no sense.

"There is no way to get your own blood all over you like that. It's not possible." Waters said. "What happened?"

Tyler smirked. "It wasn't my blood." He muttered.

"Pardon?"

Tyler looked over at the doctor. "If I tell you what happened, you can't interrupt me until I'm done." He said. The doctor nodded. "Fine. I'll tell you."

He rearranged himself in the bed to make himself more comfortable. "So far, ever since I got to this hospital, I've been having…these moments." He said, still searching for a way to define just what had happened to him. "The hospital goes dark. There's no light and no people whatsoever. No life. Except that…" He paused. He wasn't sure of just how to phrase what was next. "These monsters. Real monsters. Grotesque, horrible, bloody monsters. They have tried to kill me. So, I've had to fight back. That blood is theirs."

Waters just looked like him like he was stupid for a second. "What?" He asked sharply.

"You don't believe me."

"Of course not!" Waters shouted. "Do you have any idea how that sounds?"

"Like I'm crazy." Tyler said. "I told you you wouldn't believe me."

"Okay." Waters said, sitting back down. "For the sake of argument, what do these monsters look like?"

"There are a few of them." Tyler said. "One looks like a nurse with long arms and a pipe in their hand. Another looks like the nurse, but its arms are so huge she has to drag them behind her and they look at least three times as big as she is. Then there's these things that look like torsos cut off at the waists without mouths, and there was one with blades for fingers and knives coming from its back. Then there's one that looked like a nude man with its head cut off and a face on its stomach. The most horrible one I've seen, though, was one in a butcher's smock with some weird helmet on its head."

Water's eyes widened. "'Helmet?'" He echoed. "Was it pyramid-shaped?"

Tyler looked at him darkly. "How did you know that?"

"What you're telling me…sounds just like the accounts of some patients at the psychiatric hospital, Brookhaven." Waters said. "They always describe a dark world of metal, rust, blood and death full of ungodly monsters. But a lot of them have seen that thing with the helmet. They called it Pyramid Head."

Tyler looked away. "It's not metal at all." He said. "It's covered in ice and blood."

Waters shook his head. "And the town claims another."

Tyler looked at him "What are you talking about?"

Waters stared right at his eyes. "All kinds of people say Silent Hill is cursed. That you atone for your sins here, fighting for your very life. The town calls to you."

"And you don't believe any of it."

"Why should I?" Waters said in a harsh voice. "I've lived here for four years, nothing's happened to me."

"Maybe the town doesn't want you."

"And why would it want you?" Waters asked.

Tyler hesitated. "You remember asking me about my past hospitalizations?" He asked. Waters nodded. "Then let me tell you about my past.

"I don't remember anything from when I was five years old or younger. But I remember being six and being near my mother. She was disgusting." He growled. "She dressed like a prostitute. Maybe she was, I don't know. But my father…he looked like a father. He looked normal. He was strong. Warm. Loving. My mother…I can't remember a single time when she looked like a mother. She was so cold and dark. She only looked at me with such…hate in her eyes."

He paused for a moment before continuing. "One day, when I was ten…I walked into a room. I saw her. She was bent over a table. I had no idea what she was doing, but I eventually figured out that she was snorting something. She saw me. She screamed at me. I ran into my room and hid in my bed. I didn't come out all day. Finally, that night, my mom came into my room…" His jaw quivered and he had to steel himself. "And she took off my shirt…and she said to me… 'Don't make a sound…'and she hit me. Over and over again. She punched my eye and my stomach. And then she told me that I deserved it…and that I wasn't to tell anyone. That I should tell them that I fell or something."

Tyler smiled bitterly at the memory. "I loved her. She was my momma. I thought she was punishing me. I thought I did deserve it. I thought I had done something wrong." His eyes stung and a tear escaped. "But she didn't stop. She kept hitting me. Once a month. Two months, maybe. But she kept hitting me. And then she said such horrible things to me. Said I was worthless. That I was a waste of space. That I just cost her money and that I shouldn't even be in her life." Tyler looked furious now. "That fucking bitch made me feel like there was something wrong with me. Like I was a piece of TRASH!" He screamed.

He huffed out a breath, and looked down for a moment. "She…she didn't hit me very often… and she was smart enough to make it seem like I could have just fallen. I was hospitalized twice. Once because I started vomiting uncontrollably, and another time because I had broken my nose." He chuckled. "You know what? I take what I said earlier back. THAT'S the worst pain I've ever felt in my life.

"It wasn't until the broken nose that my father caught on. I was 12 then. They were fighting. I remember thinking that they shouldn't be doing that. I was so confused. I didn't know what they were fighting about. My mother slapped my dad. He didn't even flinch. She hit him again, and he punched her so hard, she fell back. She didn't look scared. She looked more evil then than I had ever seen her.

"The very next day, he grabbed me and we left the house we went to this hotel. I had no idea what the fuck was going on. He told me that he loved me and that he would never let anyone hit me ever again. But then…" Tyler shuddered. "The next day…" He clenched his face and his hands balled into fists. He raised his face to look at Waters with a look of absolute pain and anger. "THE NEXT DAY SHE KILLED HIM!!" He screamed. He started sobbing now. He cried uncontrollably.

"The police came. I was on top of my dad. He had a hole in his head. Gunshot. Right through the forehead." He yelled. "I just remember screaming for him to get up, wake up, for him to be okay, screaming that I loved him. Can you imagine what that felt like?"

"…No. I can't." Waters finally said.

Tyler let out a shuddering breath. "I loved my dad. And that…THING that I'm forced to call my mother killed him! I hate her!" He yelled. "But then my grandparents took me in. They didn't probe. They treated me just like before. They tried not to act like I had seen it. I knew it was hard. I heard Granny Grace crying for so long. I hated myself because I was the cause of that. But they helped me. Without them…I would probably be dead."

Waters looked down and sighed. "That is truly horrible." He said. "I never understood how a parent can hurt their own children for no reason." He looked back at Tyler. "But you're not helping yourself. You didn't do anything. So, if this town is cursed or whatever, why would it want you?"

"It's my fault!" Tyler yelled. "If I wasn't around, they wouldn't have fought. My mother wouldn't have hit me! And my dad would still be alive!"

"That's a lie." Waters said.

"…Maybe…but it's what I thought when I was younger." Tyler said. "I know I didn't do anything wrong…but that doesn't make it stop hurting."

Waters sat back in the chair. "So your guilt and the pain of seeing your dad die is what's called you here. Assuming that these stories are true."

"They are." Tyler said. "I'm not crazy."

"I never said you were. Although, you would be prime material for a mental patient."

"Gee. Thanks."

"Well, you saw your father get killed at a young age, your mother not only abused you physically but mentally, and you blamed yourself for all of it. A person's mind doesn't go through that without scars."

"Maybe it just gets stronger." Tyler said.

Waters sighed. "I'm not saying I believe you…but at the same time, I'm not going to do anything. I won't say you need any mental help. You seem all there, even though you seem to have these delusions."

Tyler growled at him.

"Tyler, until I see some sort of definite proof, I don't see any reason to believe that this town really is cursed." Waters said. "I'll get Nurse Defoe to change the wrappings on your ankle. If we're lucky, the brace might be able to come off."

Tyler didn't say anything as he walked towards the door. Then, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What are you talking about?" Waters asked.

"You've been acting nicer than any doctor I've ever had. You've been going out of your way to help me. Why?"

Waters shrugged. "I just felt like I should. Is that a problem?"

Tyler looked away.

Waters sighed. "Are you really so untrusting that you won't accept someone just trying to help you out?" He asked in a somber voice.

Tyler stayed quiet.

Waters let out a huff and left the room.

Tyler looked over at the morphine in the IV stand, letting himself think. There was one fact that Tyler had neglected to mention. Ever since he was young, because he hated his mother so much, he was automatically put off from women. He remembered there was one English teacher of his in high school who was in her twenties and dressed very provocatively. He had to change courses to a different teacher. He was disgusted by the female body. There was nothing wrong with women, but the thought of being close to a woman made Tyler shudder in revulsion.

Then, when he was a bit older, a senior in high school, he'd started developing urges towards other men. He'd started noticing that men had rather…interesting bodies. Much more attractive than a woman's. Occasionally, he'd caught his attention wandering to some of the better looking males in the room. But he'd always snap himself out of those kinds of thoughts as soon as he could. He wasn't gay. He didn't like men. He didn't like anyone. Now Waters comes along…he'd be lying if he said the doctor wasn't attractive, but just because he could recognize when another man looks good, that didn't mean anything!

Tyler almost didn't hear the dark-haired nurse come into the room with fresh bandages. "That morphine was mostly for when you woke up." She said. "Dr. Waters told me to take it off." She said. She took the needle from Tyler's arm, and fixed the bag so it wouldn't drip anymore. Then she pressed gauze to his arm and bandaged it over.

Nurse Defoe unlatched the brace and took off the casting. "This looks pretty good. It was swollen when you came in yesterday." Tyler's ankle wasn't swollen, but it definitely was red and a little bruised up. The morphine made it not hurt, but it looked like it would.

"Well, if you stay off of this, I think it should be better by the end of the week." Nurse Defoe said, smiling.

"Good. I can get the hell out of this place."

Tyler stayed in his bed all day, with the only exception being bathroom breaks. He was given food, Tylenol, and had the television, but the hours of the day just sort of blurred together into one excruciatingly boring hospital visit. Eventually, lunch and then dinner were brought in. Finally, Dr. Waters decided to grace his hospital room.

"Well," He said, "Let's look at your ankle." He unwrapped it and took off the brace. "How long has it been since you took some painkillers?"

"About an hour." Tyler said.

"Good." He said. "I want you to stand up."

Tyler did so.

"Now walk around the room." Waters said. "Without the cane. Stop if it hurts too much"

Tyler walked in a circle for a good bit. His foot was throbbing and gave some discomfort, but he could walk. It probably would hurt a lot worse with the Tylenol gone, but if he had to walk, he could.

"Does it hurt?" Dr. Waters asked.

"Not exactly." Tyler said. "It feels tight and throbbing, but it doesn't really hurt."

"Alright." Waters' face brightened. "I think we can keep the brace off. Here." He put some medicine by his bedside. "Those are your nighttime pills. And I'll get you some Tylenol to take in the morning. You get some rest."

The doctor left, but Tyler hesitated as he took his medicine. He felt dizzy again, and fell into the bed, asleep. But as he descended into the dark comfort of sleep, he knew that when he woke up, he would be in yet another nightmare.

Except, this time…he would do what he could to end it.

-----

**Yep. Tyler's gay, and in denial. It isn't that he thinks it's wrong to be gay, he just thinks it would be easier to be asexual. After the trauma with his mother, he doesn't want to think of anything in a sexual manner, but his hormones have other plans for him.**

**Lastly, I said in an earlier chapter I'd explain why Pyramid Head doesn't want to kill Tyler. It's because Pyramid Head is an executioner, a punisher, a being that kills and is born out of guilt for one's crimes and desires to be punished. Tyler feels guilty, but this is unfounded. He hasn't done anything truly wrong. So, Pyramid Head ignores him.**


	6. Life Lessons

**Rev4587**** – I know! A lot of stories all follow characters that already exist. There's nothing wrong with that, some of the best Silent Hill stories I've read were like that. But you'd think more people would get their own ideas. Plus, when people DO use original characters, they only use monsters and plot devices that are already in the movie or the game. The one exception I've stumbled on is E.P.O's **_**"Cracks in the Ice."**_** Work of genius. As for identifying with Tyler's being gay, well…everyone's a little gay on the inside.**

**dark crimson dragon mistress**** – (**_**Hands a handkerchief for uncontrollable drooling.) **_**Umm…I don't want to give too much away, but…whether or not Tyler and Dr. Roger Waters end up together is going to be completely up to you.**

**And, a note to all readers: You might want to play your favorite boss music while you read this. Me, I wrote this listening to Scarlet's Boss Music.**

**-----**

**Chapter 6 – Life Lessons**

**-----**

Tyler awoke to the freezing temperatures of the Otherworld. It seemed even colder now than it had last time. He sat up in the bed. He could hear what sounded like some sort of loud fight going on a ways away from where he was now. He looked around and grabbed his glasses. It was still very hard to see, but he also made out the flashlight on his bedside table. How had it gotten there?

Tyler moved to get out of the bed, but bumped his head into something. He turned on the flashlight and looked. It was a skeletal arm. He looked around. The nightmare had developed even more. Now, instead of being limited to the reception area, all of the ice walls were full of blood and male bodies. How was this happening?

Tyler moved out of the bed, not even bothering to look at his medicine. He grabbed his cane, noticing that it, too, was frozen over and was now more of a club than anything else. He walked some, testing his ankle and other injuries. It hurt, but not so much that he couldn't walk. Tyler looked over to the door. The Phantom was in the doorway, but something was different about it. Its face looked thinner and more masculine. The Phantom kept looking at him, and moved away from the door, but this time it lifted its hand up and motioned with it for Tyler to follow.

Tyler slowly walked toward the door and the Phantom vanished. Tyler walked into the hall, and looked to his left. The Phantom was still there, and still ushering Tyler on. Tyler walked towards it, but heard something clattering behind him.

"Shit." He cursed. That sounded like a Shiv.

Tyler turned, and saw not one, but two Shivs running down the hallway. They both stopped short of five feet away from him, and they both screamed.

Tyler cringed, falling to the floor, covering his ears. The loud, disorienting noise was amplified with the fact that there were two of them, and the echoes of the sound bouncing off the icy walls. Tyler did everything in his power to keep his eyes open to watch the monsters. They leapt after him, and both tried to attack. Tyler moved backwards and landed on his ankle. He fell for a split second, but managed to ignore it and get back up. He saw one Shiv was unable to move because the other was in its way, and the second Shiv's fingers were stuck in the floor.

Tyler moved to the creature, bashing it over the head several times with the frozen cane. The thick ice was harder than rock in the cold environment. The creature screeched each time it was hit. The Shiv managed to pull its arms out of the ground, and stumbled back a ways with its hands over his head.

Tyler had an epiphany. He grabbed the Shiv by its upper arms. It made a squawk of confusion. Tyler used it like a battering ram, slamming it into the body of the Shiv behind it. They both screamed, and Tyler stuck them into the wall, using the knives on the other's back. They stuck, and the two Shivs flailed helplessly, screaming loudly. Tyler backed off, covering his ears. The flailing knifed limbs were particularly dangerous, but Tyler managed to duck beneath them and avoid the kicking feet. He grabbed his cane, sacrificing his hearing, and smashed their heads into the wall simultaneously. The first one had been beaten enough that it was enough to kill it, and the second Shiv finally died from being impaled by the other's back.

Tyler took several odd, tottering steps. His balance was shot from the noise of the Shiv's screams and the ringing in his ears was just as annoying. He felt his ears. Thankfully, they weren't bleeding, but everything but the ringing sounded underwater. He knew that every time, sounds had alerted him, and now he couldn't hear anything except that damn pinging/ringing in his ears. He slumped down and sat on the ground, looking right and left. He made absolutely sure that he wasn't snuck up on by more Shivs; or worse, The Beldam.

It took a while, but the ringing in his ears panned out and he tapped his foot on the ground. He could hear the padding of his bare foot and the chattering of his teeth. It was cold, but he was too tired to feel it.

Tyler stood, and took a moment to steady himself. He looked around. The two Shivs were still in the wall, so he had to go the opposite direction. He looked and saw The Phantom standing a good way away from him again; it raised its hand and beckoned him forward once again.

Tyler walked on, but each step forward made The Phantom take another step away from him. Finally, it stopped, but Tyler saw why. They were at the end of the hallway. Tyler got close, and it just faded into some weird evanescent mist. Tyler looked into the room. The icy reception area hadn't changed. Right down to the monsters in it. The Ideal Man was still fighting off The Beldam's massive arms.

"Have they been fighting this whole time…?" Tyler asked himself.

He shouldn't have. The Beldam heard him. Tyler thought as quickly as he could, but The Beldam threw its arm right at him. He backed away into the hall, just missing being squashed like a mosquito. There was no way to get close to this thing. If he still had his gun…

Tyler looked into the room, and saw the desk had been broken into pieces, so the gun had to be over there. He scanned the floor as The Ideal Man kept fighting with The Beldam, who became distracted by the creature trying to attack her again. Yes! There! A small, black piece of metal! The pistol was still there! If he could just get to it! The problem was that it was BEHIND The Beldam, and there was almost no way to get near her let alone by her.

'_Come on, Tyler, think! THINK!'_ He knew he couldn't make any noise because then The Beldam would hear him and…

…

…Hello.

The Beldam obviously couldn't see very well, because otherwise she would have made her attack a bit more accurate. It was just too easy to dodge. So she had to sense him through her hearing.

Tyler threw his cane into the area in between the two monster, and it landed on the floor near the wall. The Beldam moaned and threw its arms onto the floor, attacking the frozen stick. While she did that, Tyler ran behind her as fast as his long, narrow, lanky legs would take him.

"MMH!?"

The Beldam moaned in a questioning manner, and Tyler dove for the gun right as a giant limb swung over him, and crashed into a wall. Skeletal remains went flying from the bodies reaching out. Tyler grabbed the pistol, and aimed it right at The Beldam. He pulled the trigger.

_Click._

For a split second, the whole world seemed quiet as Tyler realized that the magazine was out of bullets. **"FUCK!!"** He screamed; a complete knee-jerk reaction.

Tyler looked around frantically and saw the magazine he'd seen during the last nightmare. As soon as he grabbed it, The Beldam's arm had finally hit him. At first it knocked him breathless, and he was aware of the sensation of air rushing around him. It didn't register in his mind just yet that he was hit and that the massive weight of the arm had sent him flying.

Excruciating pain burst from Tyler's back and chest as he made contact with the icy wall. His body fell a couple of feet onto the ground, and he had to struggle to breathe. It hurt so much to move. It hurt so much to breathe. It almost hurt to think. Lifting the gun up in front of him, Tyler just kept in mind one thing: The Beldam was going to kill him if he didn't do something. He got the pistol to let out its magazine, and saw The Beldam ready itself by bringing its arms away from itself. It was about to clap its hands onto him.

Just as he jammed the mag. into the pistol, the beldam let out a particularly loud moan. He looked up and saw her mover her arms to attack. He scrunched his eyes closed.

'_This is it…!!'_

Tyler didn't feel anything, but heard screaming. It wasn't his. He knew he didn't have the power to scream at this point.

He looked. The Ideal Man had gotten between him and The Beldam. The Beldam moaned/screamed in rage and used her arms at one time to swat The Ideal Man away and into a wall. She then used her arms to pummel him into the ground. Obviously, her arms were impervious.

She turned back to Tyler and brought both of her arms over her head. Tyler raised the pistol and fired. The noise made his ears ring, the recoil made his arm ache, and something hot came to his face. But The Beldam stopped mid-attack. Tyler fired twice more. They must have hit because The Beldam jerked around fro a moment, and fell to her knees as her arms came crashing down on both sides of Tyler.

Tyler used the very last of his strength to stand and walk closer to the abominable woman. Closer target. Tyler fired away continuously, hitting her each time. The creature let out a horrid deathly moan and seemed to die, but that didn't stop Tyler. He kept firing at it over and over again until the gun just started clicking. Even then, he kept pulling the trigger for about ten seconds before finally becoming too tired to even move his finger any more. He looked around the room. The glass wall was frozen over, a Shiv was in a hall, an Armed Nurse in another, and three Shambles in the last one. They weren't moving. They weren't even breathing, it didn't seem.

Tyler looked at The Beldam's defeated form. "Now I get it…" He said. In a moment of clarity that only came with extreme exhaustion, he understood just what this monster was.

His mother.

Tyler let out a hollow laugh and looked at The Ideal Man's corpse. The thing had sacrificed itself for him. That meant it had to have been some manifestation of his father.

Tyler smiled and fell onto the icy floor. He sat at first, but then fell back onto his back, spread-eagle. He laughed quietly. It was over.

He understood now. His grandmother had always told him that there was one thing he needed to learn that many people didn't. Forgiveness. If you don't forgive people, all of the darkness of what they did will weigh you down. It'll hurt you, and cause you excruciating agony.

Tyler hurt so much, but barely managed to think coherently. _'I get it. Momma…I love you…for giving me life…'_ His mind was high on pain and exhaustion. Everything just seemed to make sense. It was like a dream where everything made sense no matter how impossible it was.

'_I forgive you, momma…I'll never forget the pain you caused me…but I forgive you for everything you did to me…'_ Tyler cried. He didn't have the strength to sob, but his eyes spilled with tears.

The monsters all made their respective sounds, but sounded strangled. Like they were choking. He heard the tight crack of ice freezing that sounded the way a pulled tooth felt. He heard cracking. He heard breaking. The monsters had frozen and broken…

The Beldam froze and The Ideal Man froze as well, breaking into pieces. Tyler saw everything go completely black, and felt warmth around him. In his blurred vision, the ice seemed to just go away and darkness replaced it. From his position on the floor, he saw The Phantom walking to him.

He smiled fondly at the human figure. It smiled back for the first time. Its body also became ice, slowly, and broke into tiny pieces. He wasn't needed anymore.

Tyler closed his eyes finally. Everything hurt, but the pain was somehow numbing. He fell into deep slumber, allowing the warmth of darkness envelop him.

**---A few hours later---**

"Gale?" Dr. Waters asked the lab technician. She was a young woman with gothic attire under her lab coat. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey, Roger! Whatcha need?"

"We found Tyler passed out again. He was covered in blood and what looked like GSR. He had several fractured ribs. It was a miracle none of them punctured his chest." Waters explained. "They were all broken on the side. It was like something was pressing against his chest and they collapsed." He shook his head to clear it. "Well, he had to go through some pretty bad surgery, but he's out and on some pretty good morphine now."

"That's good. But why are you telling me this?" Gale asked.

"Well, I need you to test the blood." He held up a swab in a plastic tube. "See if it matches him again. And see if there's any actual GSR.

"This is a hospital, not a crime lab." Gale said. "But I'll do my best. See if there's any heavy metal I can find." The hospital's equipment did have technologies that could find heavy metals in blood, to test for potential poisonings.

"Thank you." Waters said. "And, I know how you're sort of the Intelligence Guru around here."

"That's my title, don't wear it out." Gale smiled, setting the blood up already.

"I need you to look and see if you can find out what happened to Tyler's parents. He said that his mother killed his dad, but I'm not so sure. Something's nagging me about it."

"I'm on it." Gale said, getting to work on her machines. Dr. Waters left.

**---Hours later, still---**

Tyler's brain hazed into reality. Everything was blurry and he was so very dizzy. He didn't even feel the bed he was on. He saw the white and blue-ish colors of the room blend together. _'Where…what…is it…'_

"It's just too bad."

The voice was amplified and Tyler looked very subtly over to his right.

"No matter what we do, you just don't get any better!"

He made out a pink shape, skin tone and dark. He took a moment for his eyes to focus.

"First the ankle, then the fainting, then the battered arm, and now almost 30 stitches from surgery repairing nearly all of your ribs?!"

The voice slowly came into focus. It was Nurse Defoe.

"You're just not gonna get any better."

Tyler heard the words but they hardly registered.

"I suppose I'm just going to have to stop this cycle before you get worse."

She took out a syringe with something bright red in it.

"It's too bad that it had to come so early…"

Tyler's eyes widened with realization…

Nurse Defoe…

She was going to kill him!

**---Meanwhile---**

"You get anything?" Dr. Waters asked Gale.

"I'm…not sure…" Gale said. "I searched as hard as I could, and…here's what I found." She handed the doctor some papers. He looked over them, his eyes widening.

"Oh, my god…" He muttered.

Beeping came from one of Gale's machines, saying they had tested something positively. Gale just stared at the screen. "Oh, god…that's…that's not possible…"

**-----**

**This is the penultimate chapter. The next ones will have the four endings: a good ending, a bad ending, a neutral ending, and a UFO ending, because it's Silent Hill. No Silent Hill is complete without a "WTF?" UFO ending, right?**

**Review and keep an eye out. It's almost done!**


	7. Ending One: Love Life

**Woke up this morning with an inner ear infection. Dizziness and nausea all day. I'm amazed I managed to write this all in one day given that, though it may not be up to snuff.**

**-----**

**Ending One – Love Life**

-----

**DRUG LORD SHOOTS ADDICT'S SPOUSE**

Dr. Waters read the newspaper article, skimming and figuring out all of the facts quickly. Mrs. Summer's drug dealer wanted payment so he went to her husband's hotel room since he had all of the money. He refused to pay him, not wanting to have anything to do with his wife and knocked one of the men unconscious. But Mr. Summers was ultimately shot through his forehead. They fled the scene and Mrs. Summers found out about it the next day. A few more articles went on to say that Mrs. Summers committed suicide by driving into a lake.

"This is impossible…" Gale said to herself.

"What?" Waters asked.

"I couldn't find a match on any patients we had, but it said it was – get this – a _partial_ match do a DNA profile we had, so I ran it through a paternity test." Gale explained. "The blood matches Tyler's mother. If that article is right, she's been dead for ten years!"

Waters slowly looked up at her, awe on his face. "Gale…do you believe these stories about curses and cults about this town…?"

She shrugged. "I believe that other people believe them, and I believe that there is a possibility that they are true. But I'm a scientist first and foremost." She answered. "Why?"

Waters looked at the papers in his hands. "Long story." He said distantly before rushing out of the room.

-----

"It really is too bad that it had to come to this." Nurse Defoe said as she flicked the syringe to eliminate air bubbles.

Tyler mustered all of the strength he had. "Fuck you, bitch!" He shouted, rising out of the bed, inadvertently tearing the morphine drip out of his arm and spilling quite a bit of rich blood in the process. He grappled the woman, and struggled with her as she tried her hardest to get free or inject him with the poison in the needle.

Tyler's tired numb body wasn't in the best of shape for a struggle, and it took all of his strength to hold her arm out and away from her. He decided to improvise and head butted her as hard as he could.

Their worlds both went fuzzy and their heads ached, but Tyler managed to grab the syringe and tossed it under the bed.

"Why are you fighting me?" Defoe said as she got up off of the ground. Tyler gripped the bed's edge and struggled to do the same. "I just want to end your pain."

"I'm not in any pain any more." Tyler said. "It's all over with."

Defoe looked at him oddly. "You're not making any sense."

Tyler hobbled away from her. "That means a lot coming from a psychopath."

"How DARE you!?"

Tyler hit a button.

"I'm the best nurse in this hospital! It's my job to make people stop hurting and that's what I do! Just like those two people in the comatose ward! Their families didn't care about them! They would never wake up! Why bother keeping them stitched back into impermanent bodies!?"

Tyler smirked. Then he started snickering.

"What is so freaking funny?"

"You know, you should have been an actress." Tyler said. "You do pretty well performing for an audience." He moved his hand which was hiding the 'CALL NURSE' button. "All of the nurses in this hospital just heard you."

Nurse Defoe went pale. Then her teeth grit and her face became red. "You son of a BITCH!"

She moved to attack him, but arms grabbed her from behind.

"Hey, doc." Tyler muttered.

Dr. Waters was behind Defoe, and holding her arms so that she couldn't move.

"Oh, and please…" Tyler said, "Don't insult the female dog population by insinuating my mother's a bitch." He punched Defoe's stomach and she fell limp.

Waters dropped her into a chair and looked at Tyler's blood-soaked arm. The young man had fallen onto the hospital bed.

"Damn, I feel weird." Tyler said. "Maybe I shouldn't have pulled that thing out."

Waters grabbed his arm, and wrapped it in the bedsheets for lack of anything else in the room. "Tyler, you okay?" He asked. "What did she do to you?"

"Tried to poison me." He said. "There's a syringe under the bed." He took a sharp breath. "My chest hurts."

"You had surgery. We had to stitch you up." Waters explained.

Tyler smiled to himself. "I'm just glad…it's over. It's all over."

"What's over?" Waters asked.

"The nightmare." Tyler said simply as his dizzy mind registered more people coming into the room. Whatever happened next was really blurry from the morphine that was already in his system and from blood loss.

**---Several months later---**

Tyler looked at himself in the mirror of the bathroom in the small, well-furnished apartment in Whitegate. It felt so good to be home again after several weeks of recovery. Hell, it felt good just to be able to breathe without the stitches!

Tyler looked at his full reflection – or at least from the waist up. He still had scars from the hospital visit, but he felt so much better than he ever had. He had always blamed his mother for everything wrong in his life; even his father's death, despite her not pulling the trigger. But he just felt like something had been pulled from him; like some sort of black mass had been removed. _'One hell of a hospital,'_ Tyler thought.

And, Nurse Defoe was currently serving time on Death Row, and had been sentenced to Lethal Injection, quite ironically, with a total of three cases of homicide and one of attempted. One less crazy bitch in the world. Tyler couldn't help but feel good that she wasn't wandering the halls of Alchemilla Hospital.

"You okay in there, Ty?" Asked a rich, male voice.

Tyler smiled as he thought about the best thing that came from this little brush with Hell. His now life-partner (since they couldn't get married.)

Tyler stepped out of the blue bathroom and looked into the dimly lit bedroom with a huge bed in the center of the leftmost wall. On that bed was Dr. Roger Waters wearing nothing but a fur-print pair of briefs. His beautiful blue eyes shone with pure affection. Tyler had no idea that the man was hiding a ripped body under that doctor's coat!

"I'm fine." He said. He walked over to the bed and lay down next his the Adonis he was so lucky to be with.

"I can practically hear the gears in your head. What's going on?" Roger asked.

"I'm jus thinking about what a lucky man I am." He said, honestly. "I am so glad I got into that car crash."

"So am I." Roger smiled, running his fingers through Tyler's dirty-blonde hair.

"I'm especially glad you decided to relocate your practice to here." Tyler said.

"Well, after the whole bloodwork thing…" Roger looked away for a second. "I thought it would be best to get out of that city."

"So you believe me?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler…we both ended up in a better place because of whatever happened in that hospital." Rogers wrapped his large arms around the nearly anorexic-looking young man. "Let's not question it."

Tyler snickered. "You're right. That'll probably only give us more questions than answers."

Roger smiled. "I love you."

"And I love you." Tyler said, kissing the man deeply. Roger reached across Tyler to turn off the light. Tyler's interested chuckle was heard in the darkness.

The nightmare was truly over.

It was time to live their dreams together.

-----

**Well…that was cheesy.**

**Well, it's the end of the happy ending. Now I'm depressed because now I have to write the not-happy endings. Oh, well. It's now the end of the chapter! You know what that means!.........Probably not since I just made it up! EXTRAS! Here, I'll profile two enemies each and in the order of introduction.**

**Armed Nurse** – These are nurses with gnarled arms that nearly touch the ground. They have long black hair that covers their heads, and a risqué nurse's outfit that is very revealing. Their heads loll from side to side as they walk, and they thrust their breasts forward as they walk. They moan in a way that sound both erotic and painful, and wield pipes. This is to give them a bit more of an edge than just using their arms by themselves. Because of the extensive reach of the Nurses, they are difficult to get close to, but if you manage to do so, it is difficult for them to attack you. The Nurses are manifestations of Tyler's repeated hospital visits, the physical abuse at the hands of his mother, and their provocative appearance is supposed to act as a foil to Tyler's battling with his sexuality.

**Shambles** – Originally called Torsos, these monsters I sort of made up on the spot, thinking of a cenobite from one of the Hellraiser films. They have pale, white skin as opposed to the usual decayed tone of flesh the monsters usually have. Their eyes are sewn shut and their mouths lack soft flesh, so their mouths are permanently visible and chatter loudly. Their bodies are torn at the waist, and some of their spine is visible. They must drag themselves around to move, but can move on walls, and can sometimes hoist themselves onto their arms as legs. They try to get close to Tyler and strangle him. They aren't very strong, but like to appear in numbers. They are a manifestation of the way Tyler viewed the world after his father's death, cutting off all help and blocking out anyone.

**And that's that for now. Keep your eyes peeled for the Neutral ending.**


	8. Ending Two: Malignant Psychosis

**sentfromsilence37**** – I got your review literally as soon as I had posted ending one. Again, thanks for the constructive criticism. I already have another story trying to build itself up in my mind, so hopefully I can use what I learn from writing this to make that even better than this. I tried to write some flashbacks for Tyler, actually. Several times. But somehow…I don't know, the story just wasn't agreeing with me, and it just seemed to fit better with what I did. I can't force these things; I'm bound by my own story. And, lastly, I am planning on having some backstory on Dr. Waters next chapter. I just didn't think it would fit anywhere else. It's not going to be very pleasant, though…**

**-----**

**Ending Two – Malignant Psychosis**

**-----**

Tyler stood from his bed, hitting the nurse upside her head. She stumbled and fell, letting go of the needle. Tyler started slugging her over and over again on her face. "I FOUGHT TOO MUCH TO DIE HERE YOU GODDAMN BITCH!!" He screamed.

Just as her face started to bloody, powerful arms lifted Tyler away from her. "LET ME GO!!" He screeched, kicking and flailing violently.

"GET THE THORAZINE!" A male voice screamed.

A sharp, but small, stab was felt in Tyler's neck and despite his struggles and thrashings, he was administered the drug.

"TIE HIM DOWN!"

Several hands grabbed the young man and straps were latched onto his ankles and his wrists. He struggled and screamed in the bed, thankfully elevating his heart rate. As his heart thrashed, it pumped the antipsychotic throughout his body, finally calming him down. He breathed erratically with sweat all over and his face red. His muscles were too tired to move now, and he knew better than to struggle.

"Alright. Let's leave him alone for a while." Said the male voice. They all left, helping Nurse Defoe out of the room so she could get looked at. She was just walking out and looked back at Tyler, who growled loudly at her. She rushed out.

-----

"I thought I told everyone specifically to NOT allow any female nurses into Tyler's room. He reacts violently to any women besides his grandmother." Dr. Waters said. He had been taking care of Tyler for as long as he was admitted into Brookhaven.

"None of the men want to get near him." A red-haired nurse explained. "He keeps acting really…flirtatious towards them and it makes them distracted and uneasy."

Waters sighed and rolled his eyes. "Better that than him attacking a nurse!"

"If we kept him in his restraints - -" some learned man with goggle-like eyeglasses started.

"You know what he did last time we put him in those straps for long-term?" Waters asked. "He broke his own ankle just trying to get out of them. That's how violently he struggled. If he isn't provoked, he'll be just fine."

Goggle-Eyes sighed and gave a stern look to the young doctor.

Roger Waters had been there for four years and about two years ago, Tyler Summers had been admitted to the hospital. Waters was young, and everyone seemed to be stalking him like a raptor just waiting for him to mess up. Tyler had one of the most broken minds Waters had ever seen.

Tyler had a physically abusive mother who hit him once a month for two whole years and constantly berated him. Like all children do, he blamed himself. When his father found out, he tried to protect his son by separating himself from his wife. The divorce was finalized, and Mr. Summers wrote out a will. As his last testament, he gave custody of his son to his own parents should anything happen to him and made sure his former wife would have nothing to do with him.

He then shot himself.

Tyler saw it.

It was later revealed that his own father had done the same about a decade earlier and that there was a family history of schizophrenia. Feeling that he was the cause of his son's suffering, and blaming himself for not realizing sooner, he killed himself out of guilt and put his son in the best care he could think of.

The physical and verbal abuse, seeing his father commit suicide in front of him, the unfounded guilt, and a family history of schizophrenia, all before he was even 13. It really was no wonder Tyler's mind shattered the way it did.

_---Flashbacks---_

_When he was fifteen, Tyler was found in his room, holding a knife close to his torso._

"_Baby…" Grace said very carefully. "What are you doing?"_

"_I…" Tyler looked at the knife. "I wanted to know what it was like…to die…" He answered. "But I want to stay alive…"_

_He was sent to a therapist and put on anti-depresants._

_At 17, he was in school when a girl tried to flirt with him. When he turned them down, they were outraged._

"_Why won't you go with me?" The girl asked, displaying herself while Tyler looked away from her._

"_I don't like girls."_

"_So you're a fag then, huh?" Tyler didn't care if that was what she thought of him. "C'mon! You should be thankful! Who else is gonna want to date something as nasty as you?"_

_Tyler lost it and attacked the girl, beating her violently. He was later decreed to be criminally insane. He was a minor at the time, and was protected to a degree. But he was treated as any adult would be for his mental instability. Lots of drugs were administered, and Tyler spent a month in a mental institution._

_Tyler seemed to be on the road to recovery until he was on a trip with his grandmother and the two were in a minor car accident. An ambulance came to make absolutely sure that if it was needed, it was there. A female police officer started talking to them._

"_So, you were driving?" She asked Tyler in that sort of policeperson condescending voice._

"_Yes." He said quickly._

"_And you're how old?"_

"_20."_

"_Sure hope you weren't drinking." She said._

"_I don't drink." Tyler growled._

"_Don't get snotty with me, young man." She snapped. She looked at his eyes. "You on something?"_

"_What?" Tyler snapped._

"_Your eyes. You look high on something." She said. This was actually not that uncommon since he was on quite a few drugs at once._

"_Miss, he's not - -" Grace tried to say._

"_Ma'am, with all due respect, sometimes family just doesn't know." She said. "I'm afraid you'll have to come with me." She grabbed his arm._

"_NO!" He screamed. He attacked her, and managed to break her nose in the process. Finally, though, she managed to fling him off of her and used her taser until he was unable to move. The paramedics present grabbed him and escorted him to the hospital immediately._

_He was released form the hospital, but was then transferred to Brookhaven, where he was to be under the care of Dr. Roger Waters._

_---End Flashbacks---_

Waters walked into room 302 to see Tyler.

The young man was still in his bindings. "Hey, doc…" He smiled.

"Hi." Waters said stiffly.

"You saw her, didn't you? She tried to hurt me…"

"She was trying to give you thorazine." Waters corrected, knowing he didn't believe him.

"What are you here for?" Tyler asked before giving an interested chuckle.

"More of the same." Waters held up a needle. He held it to Tyler's arm. "Big stick." He said before giving him the medicine.

"Ah." Tyler gasped as the needle stuck his arm. There was a very light bruise where he had been stuck so many times. Waters covered up the spot with some gauze to make sure it didn't bleed. "That hurt." Tyler said in a pathetic voice.

"It's a sharp object going into your veins." Waters said. "It's not supposed to feel good."

"It feels weird…" Tyler said. "I can feel it rushing through me…" he moved his arm in an uncomfortable fashion. "Do I need this stuff…?"

"After what happened this morning with Nurse Defoe, definitely."

"She was going to hurt me!" Tyler shouted.

"Tyler…" Waters shook his head. Why bother?

"I don't need this stuff. It's all over." Tyler smiled.

"What's over?"

"The nightmare…I forgave her…she's gone…it's all better now…" He laughed quietly.

Waters thought for a moment. Tyler had kept talking about nightmares in which he was trapped in a world of ice and blood with truly hellish monsters attacked him. "You think these nightmares will stop?"

"I know they will." He said. "It's over. I killed her! She's GONE!" He said triumphantly.

Waters sighed and started to leave. "I'll be back tomorrow to let you out of those bands."

Tyler smiled. "Love ya." He said, although whether he meant it or not was anyone's guess.

Waters left, and rested outside his room. He had committed himself to getting Tyler better, but after two years…he truly doubted himself. He wondered if perhaps Tyler would be stuck in this broken mental state forever.

More than anything, though, he wondered if he, himself, would be stuck with Tyler inside his mind for the rest of the younger man's life.

**-----**

**And there's the Neutral ending!**

…**Okay, it's not really an ending…it doesn't really end anything…but I left what I could to let you draw your own conclusions as to Tyler's fate after this. You can make up your own ending. Does he get better now that his nightmares are over, or is he doomed to stay in his crushed mind? Oh, well. EXTRAS:**

**The Beldam –** Originally called The Armed Director, I decided instead to go with the name of a hag-slash-witch figure in literature that enjoyed child abuse. She looks and acts almost exactly like the Armed Nurses, except that her arms are so huge she must drag them behind her. They are impervious to damage, and getting close to her is impossible. She is quite strong and fast, given that she was able to keep up with Tyler in a maze of hallways despite having to drag her limbs behind her which, individually, are larger than her. And her arms were even able to shatter what was essentially a two-story window. The Beldam was a Boss, and was a manifestation of Tyler's hatred for his mother.

**Shiv** – Originally named Backstabbers, I instead called them something a bit more to-the-point. These are the second-strongest monsters. They are emaciated monsters that look almost completely skeletal, and are hunched over with knives sticking from their backs. They also have knives for fingers. Their mouths are open and twice as long as the rest of their heads. They also let out a disorienting scream to stun their prey. They are very animalistic, fast, and strong. Their one weakness is that they're also very clumsy. Their knives get stuck in things very easily, leaving them open for attack. Even then, they have good stamina, and it takes a lot to kill them. The Shivs are manifestations of Tyler's anguish, guilt, and the sheer emotional trauma he lived with all of his teenaged life.

**Again, review, and tell me what you think. And, before any of you ask, I wasn't smoking anything as I wrote this. I knew exactly what I was doing. In any case, the Bad Ending is up next. Stay tuned!**


	9. Ending Three: Choking Curses

**Alright, admittedly I'm not the best at tragic or angsty stuff. But, I still advise you to have a box of confectionary antidepressants nearby.**

**-----**

**Ending Three – Choking Curses**

**-----**

Waters looked at the newspaper articles in his hand. The titles had been cut off, but every thing else was in plain view. It was several news articles about a Mrs. Summers and how she'd shot her husband. Eventually she was charged with first-degree murder, sentenced to life in prison, and eventually died from septicemia. Tyler was placed in the care of his grandparents.

"This isn't possible." Gale said, looking at the screen.

Waters looked at her. "What is it?"

"I couldn't get the blood to match anyone on the hospital's files, but I did manage to find – get this – a _partial_ match to Tyler's DNA. I ran it through a paternity test, and it matches Tyler's mother! If those articles are right, she died five years ago!"

Waters looked at nothing for a moment, thinking. "I gotta talk to Tyler." He said, rushing out of the room. He couldn't explain it, but he had this overpowering sense of dread.

-----

"It really is too bad that it had to come to this." Nurse Defoe said as she flicked the syringe to eliminate air bubbles.

Tyler mustered all of the strength he had. "Fuck you, bitch!" He shouted, rising out of the bed, inadvertently tearing the morphine drip out of his arm and spilling quite a bit of rich blood in the process. He grappled the woman, and struggled with her as she tried her hardest to get free or inject him with the poison in the needle.

Tyler's tired, numb body tried hard to fight the woman, to get that syringe out of his hand. But he was hardly even awake. He knew that that stuff was going to hurt him, and did everything out of animalistic instinct to survive. But he was clumsy and not as strong as he'd like to be.

The nurse struggled just as hard as he did to try and get free. She knew that if he survived that he would tell others. She'd be in for death row.

Nurse Defoe kicked with her knee onto Tyler's stomach, and pushed as hard as she could. The dazed young man fell off onto the floor beside her. They both stood, and Defoe lunged. Tyler fell, ending up on the bottom this time.

Tyler struggled as hard as he could, his mind beginning to wake up some. He managed to grab her hand and twisted it painfully. She clamped her lips shut and screamed in her mouth, not trying to draw any attention, and the syringe fell. He pushed her off of her and kicked the syringe away. Tyler stood so he thought that she wouldn't be able to grab the syringe.

Nurse Defoe lunged again, and knocked Tyler onto the hard floor, his head connecting with the stone tile. The impact dazed him, and Nurse Defoe reached into her coat pocket.

"Always bring a spare."

She had a second syringe.

Just as Tyler managed to comprehend this, her hand came down onto his neck, and he felt a sharp pain. He screamed and felt something rush through his arteries.

Nurse Defoe smiled and stood, And Tyler did the same, stunned with realization that he'd just been injected with what could have been fatal poison. He sat on the bed, and was suddenly overly-aware of how his body felt. From what morphine was in his body, he felt very dazed, and he wondered if the bleeding in his arm would let the poison out. Probably not.

Tyler heard someone barge into the room and a lot of noise. He saw Defoe fall onto the floor. There was blood all over her, although he knew it was his from the struggle.

He looked to his side. Dr. Waters.

"Tyler! What happened?!"

Tyler grabbed the syringe. It was empty. He tried to take a breath, but had trouble and started coughing. He fell back onto the bed.

"I can't breathe right…" He said in a strained voice.

"Fuck." Waters said. He pressed a button. "POTENTIAL POISONING! CODE BLUE! ROOM 302! GET EVERYONE IN HERE RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!"

Tyler was wheezing. His fighting earlier had elevated his heart rate, and his thrashing heart was pumping the venom through his veins even faster than normal.

"Tyler!" Waters said, making him look at him. "Tyler, look at me, okay? Stay with me!"

"I…I'm sorry…about…snapping…at you…" Tyler said between painful wheezes.

"Don't talk too much." Waters said.

"Doc…" Tyler wheezed. "I…I…"

"Tyler, stop talking." Waters said. "You're wasting your oxygen."

"I…think…I…love…you…" Tyler erupted into a violent coughing fit.

Waters turned Tyler onto his side so he could cough more easily. He'd heard him, but his crisis response kept him from registering it in his mind right now.

A team of medical personnel came in with a gurney, getting Tyler onto it very quickly and shoving an oxygen mask onto his face. They were saying something about dialysis to get the poison out of his body since they didn't know what it was, and some sort of machine to breathe for him.

-----

Roger Waters sat in his apartment, several cartons of sweets nearby, all empty. He looked at the gun in his hand.

They had been too late.

As it turned out, the poison was some sort of drug that was neigh untraceable save for specific tests that looked for it. It was some sort of muscle paralytic that went through the cardiovascular system, causing every muscle – including the heart – to lock up and stop moving. His heart literally couldn't beat. Not even with the five attempts at defibrillation.

Gina Defoe had been found guilty of a total of 4 counts of premeditated murder, and sentenced to death by lethal injection, quite ironically. She was currently on Death Row.

Tyler's grandparents were heartbroken. Their son, and now their grandson, who had been a source of love and hope and joy all of his life, even when he was depressed after his father's death, were both dead. It took a few people to hold Mr. Summers back from throttling Nurse Defoe in the courtroom.

Tyler's funeral was being held today. They were burying their grandson right next to where his father had been buried.

Roger looked at the gun again.

This had been the fifth time this had happened.

For the past several years, the doctor had been a general practitioner, and had seen all kinds of patients. Somehow, though, every now and again, there was one patient that the doctor had taken more of a liking to than any others. He found them…interesting. He had never thought too much about it, but now he realized that he had become infatuated with all of these patients. Both male and female. And, as fate would have it, each of them ended up dying during their hospitalization.

The first was a young woman and a runner. Great body, fantastic smile, and a great sense of humor. He really liked being near her; a lot of people did! She came in with a headache behind her eye, and an optometrist found some odd findings. An MRI revealed that she had a small meningioma; a brain tumor that grows in a protective membrane that covers the brain and protects it from shock. They operated, but the woman had a stroke on the operating table and died within the month.

The second was a man who was a construction worker and had fallen off of a job. He went in to get checked out, but didn't seem too bad. But the problem was that he fell because he had a seizure. He was an epileptic, so he was kept in the hospital for observation. Most seizures aren't fatal on their own. Usually someone dies because they fell down a flight of stairs or something. So, during his stay, he and roger got acquainted, and something about the rather rough man was hypnotic. He was given anti-seizure medication, but one broke through on the last day of his stay. He died from SUDEP – Sudden Unexplained Death in EPilepsy.

The third was another young man who had fallen and fractured his pelvis. Nothing too bad – a week and a half and he'd be fine. He and Roger had talked quite a bit, and he liked being with him, too. But he had a blood-clotting deficiency that nobody knew about, and he developed clots in his pelvic area that traveled to the heart and caused a huge infarction.

The fourth was one of the first he'd treated in Silent Hill. She had come in with a stomachache, nausea, and violent projectile vomiting. She stayed for a week with her husband visiting her. Anytime he wasn't with her, Roger had spent with her, and they became good friends, but Roger had this odd urge to make sure her husband didn't see her ever again. Unfortunately, it wasn't until the woman started coughing up blood and ultimately died that the hospital managed to figure out that the husband was poisoning her with castor beans, which contain ricin, quite possibly one of the most toxic poisons ever.

And now Tyler. He kept getting beat up because of his nightmares – which the good doctor now knew to be real – and Nurse Defoe poisoned him. Right about now, he'd be in the ground. Roger felt his eyes tear up. How much longer was this going to happen? He would keep falling for these patients and they would keep dying. Tyler was the worst case. He actually admitted to loving him.

He looked at the barrel of the pistol. He wasn't fit to be a doctor. Everyone he fell for died. Everyone he could have come to love would die before he got the chance. He was cursed.

…He would have to remedy that.

He looked at the gun and turned his head. This would be quick.

He pulled the hammer back with a loud clicking noise.

**BANG!!**

Blood, flesh, and bone flew. More blood dripped. A hand fell, dropping the pistol. Roger's head fell down onto his chest.

-----

Gina Defoe lay still on the hunk of rock that had become her bed. It was prison. What's more, it was death row. She was scheduled to be executed in a month. Obviously, comfort was one of the last things on her agenda.

She managed to fill her time in her days, but frankly that was one of the worst parts of this prison life. Beyond the bad food, the uncomfortable cell, and the other women in the prison, the worst thing about this place was the sheer excruciating boredom. She had no way to tell what time it was. When there was light, she was supposed to be up. When it got dark, she could sleep. That's all she really knew.

Alone in her cell in the woman's division of Toluca Prison, Defoe wondered just what had compelled her to kill Tyler. He wasn't in some vegetative state like those others she had killed. Yes, she had killed them, but it was only to relieve them of their pain. She couldn't imagine how awful it must have been to never be able to wake up. To be a prisoner of your own mind.

All of the lights in the prison went out at once, making the woman jump. She couldn't hear any noise whatsoever. She breathed. That was it. All she could hear was the sound of her own breathing.

Flames.

Fiery light illuminated the dark cage she was in and showed that the door to her cell was gone. She could see that the floor had become a metal flooring of some kind and could see…something on the walls…like the wall itself was moving.

Slowly making her way out of the cell, heat rushed from behind her. She turned immediately and saw flames coming from the center of what had been her room. She turned back and saw a horrible face screaming silently at her.

There were human bodies all along the wall, with the wall itself made from some bloodied fleshy mass. The bodies were all in helpless crucifix positions, and they were literally inside the wall. Their bodies were grafted into the wall. They all looked forward with upturned eyes and screamed forever.

Gina screamed loudly and ran from the hallway desperate to get away. Her path was illuminated by lit lamps on the ceiling. The lamps themselves weren't lit; they were blazing and on fire. She sputtered and muttered to herself as she ran through the hallway frantically, her mind thrown into panic/survival/"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?!?" mode.

There was a large open area at the end of the hall, and she stumbled into it. She thought she might be able to get some semblance of what the fuck was going on. Instead, she only found a bonfire and more and more bodies in the walls and in cells without doors.

She spun around, dizzy with delirium. What the fuck was this!? It had to be a nightmare. Any moment she'd wake up.

A wet gargling screech came from behind her. She was so afraid of what she might see that she only turned around slowly.

The creature behind her hung from the ceiling in a rectangular metal frame that acted like a cage. Its arms were bound to the top of the frame with barbed wire and its feet were bound to the bottom. Its body was gray, sickly emaciated, androgynous, and had no eyes. Its mouth was a small mass of undulating black tentacles. It struggled and seized in its bindings as it screeched.

"Oh…dear…God…" Gina cried as her eyes spilled with tears and her face became a long visage of misery from her pure fear.

The Ondine screamed and moved forward. Or, at least, its cage moved forward on the ceiling. As Gina watched, a huge, black tentacle slowly inched its way out of the shorter ones of its mouth.

Gina tried to run. She didn't know where to, she just had to get away from this THING.

The Ondine was too fast. The tentacle appendage lashed across her back, and sent her forward into the ground. She fell, and turned around onto her back. The middle-aged woman did her best to get up, but The Ondine grabbed her by her neck and threw her into a wall. Her body was wracked with pain, and she fell onto the hard, harsh metal floor.

She looked up, and saw the body in particular she was underneath. It was two bodies intertwined together. They looked like Roger and Tyler.

Then she understood. By killing the people in the hospital, she didn't relieve anyone's pain. She only killed their families.

The Ondine was above her. She looked at it as if it were some angel come to take her to her final judgment.

"I'm sorry…" She shuddered in a horribly cracked voice.

The Ondine thrust its tentacle into her chest. She seized violently as she bled out, experiencing the agony of her last moments alive before experiencing the true hell.

A hell far worse than anything Silent Hill could possibly conjure.

-----

…**What the hell was I smoking…?**

**Well, the bad ending is up and all of the main characters are dead now. I originally planned to have The Ondine in the Good Ending, but…like I've said; it didn't want to be written. I'm bound by my own story.**

**Sorry it's taken a while to write this. We've been experiencing some icy weather where I live. It's pretty rare here, and it's not even snow! It started as snow, but some sleet got mixed in and there was a four-inch layer of ice all over the city! So, major event, got distracted, probably not gonna happen again. Hope you understand. EXTRAS!**

**The Ideal Man **– This monster is very different from other monsters in that it actually tries to protect Tyler from The Beldam. Its fight with The Beldam and its eventual death are manifestations of Tyler's father. It has a bloody stump where its head should be, and a well-muscled, overtly masculine body with visible genitalia. Its face is on its stomach area, and its eyes are sewn shut. It screams in almost constant agony. It is a manifestation of Tyler's father, and also another part of his inner fight with his sexuality.

**The Phantom** – Though technically not a monster, the Phantom appears before any other monsters do simply to warn Tyler. It appears and then vanishes once seen. This phantom is androgynous and has long black hair and bright green eyes. It wears a robe that touches the ground and seems to glow. This can be seen as a manifestation of Tyler's inner self, the one that he's battling Silent Hill to eventually become. As the story moves on, it becomes more masculine in appearance, and more expressive. This can be seen as a sort of monitoring of Tyler's progress as he goes through the Otherworld's trials. Once it is no longer needed by Tyler, it freezes and shatters.

**That's all for now. Now, on to the WHAT THE FUCK UFO ending. I think I got some good ideas so far. I may need some time, though, to make it just Silent Hill enough, though.**


	10. Ending Four: New Life

**Alright, here we go. Last chapter and that's that.**

**-----**

**Ending Four – New Life**

**-----**

Waters looked at the newspapers in his hands. The article talked about how Tyler's parents had just vanished. He'd gone into the police office one day, mumbling something about going home. His parents had just vanished without a trace. In fact, the only fact that his parents existed was their son. Tyler was placed in the care of his grandparents.

"This is impossible."

Waters looked up at Gale. "What's impossible?"

"This blood…it's not human!" She said, gawking at the screen. It read, in big bold letters: **SPECIES NOT RECOGNIZED!** "In fact, it's not even animal, either!"

Waters looked at nothing for a moment. "I gotta go." He said, rushing out of the room.

-----

"Let's get this over with." Nurse Defoe said. "Obviously, you aren't going to get any better."

Tyler looked at her weakly and smiled very lightly.

"This is really going to hurt." Defoe said.

"I know." Tyler answered.

The red liquid was injected right in his neck, and Tyler stood up from the bed. Blood came from seemingly nowhere all over his body and he clenched. His entire body started convulsing and he let out a long, painful grunt of effort. His eyes started to roll back.

His mouth stretched open and open and open utill his mouth literally was open so far his teeth were in a ring. Blood came from every other orifice and splashed onto the white floor. Something gray could be seen coming from his mouth and horrid gargling noises came from him.

Just then, everything stopped. Tyler stopped shaking, and the noises stopped. Then his skin fell. His entire body just sort of deflated along with the clothes he was wearing.

"There we go." Said a warbling voice. "So much better."

"Tyler - -" Waters barged into the room. He looked around, completely floored. "What the FUCK!?" He screamed as his vision was blinded by a bright white light.

The light faded, and Dr. Waters was aware of a cold hard floor beneath him. He could hear beeping and blurred voices.

"…ello? You with us…?"

Waters slowly sat up and tried to look around, but there were so many reflective surfaces, he could hardly make anthing out.

"He's coming around." Said an odd, warbling voice like it was underwater.

"He must have fainted." Said a decidedly male voice that sounded very familiar. "Are you okay, doc?"

Roger heard his title. "What…what happened…?"

"Looks like we have another Earth man!" Said another voice that was rather high and kind of crackled. Like an older person.

"Where…?" Roger looked around and nearly fainted again.

He was in a huge, circular room made entirely of metal. Half of the room was screens and control panels with bright flashing lights. In one corner was a huge table with what looked like some sort of drinks. Sitting at this table was a man in a green jacket with blonde hair, and a brown-haired man with a strong, square face and a brown jacket. The blonde one had a slightly swollen belly. Sitting under the table was a shiba inu with a set of headphones on its head and a red scarf.

But the most amazing thing – and whether or not that was good was yet to be seen – was the non-earth looking creatures in the room. They were tall, thin, and had heads of varying sizes. They had gray skin that was shiny like latex. Their eyes were all black and had different expressions. They also had small black lines where their mouths should have been.

One of them carded its hand through his brown hair. "He looks okay." Something was held to his mouth. "Here. Drink." He tried to resist, but the stuff was absolutely _divine!_ It tasted like cheesecake with fresh raspberries and chocolate, but liquid. He took a large gulp of the offered drink. "There we go. Good as new." Said the creature.

Roger looked around again, not sure of what was going on. He had calmed down now, but his mind was so confused that it had partially shut down. "Where am I?"

"Our ship!" Said the creature excitedly. "Welcome aboard!"

"Sh-Ship?"

"Yep." The creature closed its eyes in a happy expression. "Sorry I had to lie to you, doc."

Roger stared at the creature…now that he really thought about it…it did look like…like Tyler's shadow. If Tyler didn't have any hair or clothes, then this would be the shape of his body.

"…Tyler?" Roger asked carefully.

"That's me." He smiled. "Let me introduce you!" He helped the doctor up, who saw an additional two more grays in the room.

"This is…" Roger trailed off. There was no way to describe what was going on in his mind.

"The one at the controls is Desi, and that's Defoe. You already know each other."

"Nurse…?" Roger said, staring at the other creature ext to Tyler who had two mounds on her chest where her breasts should have been, giving her a decidedly female appearance.

"That's me." Defoe said. "Sorry I had to lie to you, too. I had to look after Tyler. His costume was starting to break down."

"Costume…?" Roger asked, feeling like a broken record.

"Yeah. That's what was wrong with me. My pores were sweating blood, my arm started breaking down, and then my bones started to break apart." Tyler said. "Again, I want to apologize for lying to you."

"So…you…were an alien this whole time…" Roger asked. He felt disgusted with himself. He'd been infatuated with a creature from another planet!

"Oh, don't worry about it." Tyler said. "I liked you too." He said, wrapping a skinny arm around his shoulders.

Roger stared at him. "Did you just…?"

"Read your mind? Yeah. All of us can do it. We don't need ears or mouths to talk, just eat. That's how we tell each other apart; our minds are all different." Tyler explained.

"Are there other people who are aliens?" Roger couldn't help but ask.

"More than you'd probably like to know the number of." Tyler answered. "Plenty of us have taken some aliens, but we have our reasons." He said. Roger realized that to Tyler, HE was the alien here. "We can't let you tell anyone. Can you imagine what the reaction of your people if you realized that there were aliens among them every day of their lives?"

"Actually, I can…" Roger said, and that was a very frightening thought. "So…what are you going to do to me? And how do you even speak English?"

"I'm just putting my thoughts into your head, and then your brain translates them into your language. You're doing the same when you talk." Tyler said. "Well, we can't let you go back to Earth, so you'll just have to come home with us!"

"WHAT!?" Roger got himself out of Tyler's hold on his shoulders and backed away.

"Oh, come on!" Defoe said. "It'll be fun! We have plenty of aliens from all over the galaxy, so you'll fit right in. Everyone's pretty accepting of others. You kind of have to be. Just ask them!" She said, gesturing to the two men who were watching this whole thing with a sense of fond amusement.

"OH! I didn't introduce you to them! Roger, this one is Harry." Tyler said, pointing at the man in brown. "And the pregnant guy is James." He said, pointing to the blonde.

"Pregnant!?" Roger asked. As both a doctor, and a guy, he was appalled, and yet amazed at this.

"Yeah." Tyler said. "What, you've never seen a pregnant guy before?" He asked, looking between James and Roger. "Oh! Right! I forgot! Your males can't get pregnant! Well, we're a bit different. We can mostly impregnate anyone of any gender. It's mostly a matter of whoever's on the receiving end of the copulation."

Roger just stared at James's belly, amazed. Tyler kept talking, but he only half-heard him.

"The doggy is Mira. He's really nice, loves everyone. And - - Pavlov. What are you doing here?" Tyler asked a man with white hair and a rather fluffy beard.

With a thick Russian accent, he said, "Vell, I've been trying to do things vith the dog, but uh…" he started mumbling.

Tyler seemed to roll his black eyes. He picked up a bell. DING-DING-DING.

"Oh! I'm hungry now!" Pavlov said, leaving the room through a pair of slidey-doors.

Tyler shrugged. "Well, anyway," He went back to Roger. "You'll be coming home with us, and I can let you meet my folks." He said happily. Roger thought that he'd lied about his species, why not his family. But he was one hell of an actor.

"Thanks. I try." Tyler said.

"Will you stop that?" Roger asked.

"Well, your thoughts are so loud, and I can't ignore you if I tried." Tyler said. "You're just that hypnotic." He said, hugging him.

Roger knew that this was Tyler, the same young man from the hospital, but with his gray-like body, all of this affection was extremely uncomforting.

"I can put the costume back on if you want." Tyler said. "Whatever makes you comfortable."

Roger looked around. "No…I should probably get used to it."

"You sure? It's really no problem."

"If I'm gonna be around you people, then I should get used to it…" Roger said.

"Okay." Tyler said. "Hey, Desi? How long till we get back home?"

Desi very subtly looked over his/her shoulder and said, "Twenty Earth minutes."

Roger realized that they must have been outside of the solar system. No sun meant no sense of time.

"Well, sit down." Tyler said, pushing Roger into a sofa around the table. "Here." He gave him a mug of something viscous and dark.

"What is this?" Roger asked.

"The stuff you woke up and drank." Tyler said, knowing that the name of the stuff wouldn't mean anything to him.

Roger gingerly took a sip, and his taste buds were assaulted by that amazing taste from before. He quickly gulped the stuff down.

Tyler laughed and took a mug for himself, but instead of bringing it to his mouth, a long, black, tongue-like appendage came from what one could only assume to his mouth. It went into the mug and Roger heard slurping noises, like he was drinking through a straw.

Roger stared for a moment, but shook it off. Just another oddity.

"You like it?" Defoe asked.

"It's delicious." Roger answered.

"That's the best thing about you Earthlings. Your food." Defoe laughed. "Without you guys, we couldn't make this stuff. All of our food is liquid, so we're looking for new stuff all the time. Your planet has so much better food than ours."

"I'm glad we have enough to make stuff like this all of the time; no scarcity." Tyler said. "Our natural food is…okay…but it's nothing like this."

"What's it made out of?" Roger had to ask.

"Mostly stuff like berries and cocoa beans from earth, but we have some stuff of our own, of course." Defoe answered.

Roger looked at his mug. With this kind of food, and what seemed to be relatively friendly people, and other people from Earth, he felt like it would be easier to adjust to this. He had been thrown into it without much say, but these aliens were surprisingly accommodating.

Mira looked at him and whined. Roger put his mug down and patted his head. The dog jumped into his lap and immediately started licking his face, its tail wagging wildly. Roger laughed.

Tyler looked at this, hearing his thoughts. He hoped that this would be a good experience for Waters. And if not, there was always memory wiping technology. Tyler looked in another direction, and couldn't help but look at James and wonder how cute his Roger would look with a swollen baby belly.

**-----**

**Not **_**quite**_** as "WTF?" as a usual UFO ending in Silent Hill, but I think this is pretty good.**

**So, tell me. What ending was your favorite?**

**I liked the UFO and Good ending, but only because my inner romance nut decrees that the two main characters who are love interests must be together. Oh, well. EXTRAS:**

**Nurse Defoe** – Again, technically not a monster, Nurse Defoe does attempt to kill Tyler. She is an Angel of Death who feels it is her duty to put patients beyond help out of their misery. Whether or not she ends up killing Tyler is up to the reader.

**Ondine** – This monster is named after a water nymph who cursed her unfaithful husband to stop breathing in his sleep and die. It is an androgynous, emaciated creature in a metal, rectangular frame that acts like a cage, with its arms and legs suspended above and below it with barbed wire. It has a short mass of black tentacles where its mouth should be. It attacks with a singular, large black tentacle that comes from its mouth. The frame represents a bed, and the monster itself represents the helpless patients Defoe has already killed.

**Not much else for me to put here, except that I'm trying to brainstorm with a possible new story for Silent Hill. That's it. It's over now.**

…

…

…

…

…**What are you doing still reading?**

**PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON IN THE CORNER REVIEW ALREADY!**


End file.
